Karena Cinta dan Balas Dendam
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: chap 3: Ia hanya ingin bilang, bahwa ia bersedia lari. Pergi kemanapun wanita itu mau. Asal hanya ada dia dan Hinata. Tanpa Hyuuga yang membenci Uchiha. Tanpa Uchiha yang membenci Hyuuga. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuuhuuu... Ligaara membawa first fic nih.. judulnya 'karena cinta dan balas dendam'**

**Awalnya sih, saya lagi dengerin deretan Ost drama korea di hp saya. Lagunya mewek" gitu. Eh tiba" kepikiran deh bikin fic. Maaf kalo ficnya kayak sinetron. Cuman, nggak terlalu nyinetron juga sih. Soalnya kalo dibilang dramatis kayaknya kebagusan buat fic ini. Maaf juga kalau ada kesamaan fic atau mirip. Sumpeh! Nggak bermaksud sama sekali buat niru.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuhina, Saihina**

**Rated : T. Tapi mungkin kedepan akan ada yang berubah**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Apalagi Mikoto. First Fic, Sasuke-nya belum terlalu keliatan. ide pasaran tapi yang buat seratus persen saiiah.**

**Maaf kalau jelek. Kalau masih ada misstypo kasih tau ya. Kritik, saran sangat dibutuhkan. Flame juga boleh asal harus bermutu dan kasih tau letak ketidak sukaan anda (harus masuk akal), atau kesalahan saya. **

**Summary : apa yang ku lakukan? Membuat otou-san meninggal? Membuat Neji nii dan juga Hanabi-chan membenciku? Hanya gara-gara kesalahan yang ku buat bersama pria Uchiha sekaligus ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung sekarang. Siapa yang peduli padaku dan bayi yang ku kandung ini? Bahkan ayah kandungnya pun tidak mau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan nista kami berdua. Otou-san memberikan dua pilihan sebelum ia meninggal. Balas dendam, atau menggugurkan bayi ini. Mana yang harus ku pilih? (Hinata's POV)**

**Enjoy it.**

**-karena cinta dan balas dendam-**

"APA? Kau hamil? Jadi diam-diam kau masih berpacaran dengan Uchiha berengsek itu ha?" Bentak Hiashi pada anak sulungnya yang sudah berumur 19 tahun ini. Suara sang kepala keluarga ini menggema di seluruh rumah sederhana milik keluarga Hyuuga. Sementara yang dibentak tadi hanya bisa berlutut sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya seraya berurai air mata. Mata sang gadis bengkak. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya ini. Ia sungguh menyesal karena ia juga tidak menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk menjauhi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha. Mereka itu malapetaka.

Dan sekarang, beginilah dia. Kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk kaki kanan ayahnya sambil menangis. Meminta ayahnya untuk memaafkannya sekaligus menerima bayi yang dikandungnya ini menjadi cucunya, bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Sebenarnya Hiashi tak ingin membentak anak sulungnya yang ia sayangi ini. Ia Sayang kedua anak gadisnya dan juga keponakannya, anak dari saudara kembarnya. Namun hal yang telah anak sulungnya lakukan dengan pria dari keluarga Uchiha itu sungguh keterlaluan. Sungguh mencoreng nama baik Hyuuga yang sebenarnya sudah jatuh dan terpuruk ini.

Yah, begitulah. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang kaya akan materialnya. Hiashi adalah seorang konglomerat kaya raya. Rumahnya bak istana, besar dan mewah. Perusahaannya juga sangat sukses. Kehidupannya bersama kedua putri dan keponakannya makmur. Walaupun istri yang ia cintai sudah meninggal sewaktu melahirkan anak keduanya, ia tak pernah berniat mencari wanita lain untuk dijadikan istri sekaligus ibu tiri dari kedua putrinya. Kehidupannya lancar dan bahagia.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Sasuke, salah satu pewaris perusahaan Uchiha corp datang ke kehidupan putri sulungnya Hyuuga Hinata. Memberikan segenggam cinta yang bisa membuat putrinya itu mabuk kepayang. Sehingga Hinata pun melakukan apapun yang ia pinta. Termasuk memberi tahukan hal-hal yang dianggap rahasia penting kokohnya perusahaan Hyuuga yang dibangun oleh kakeknya. Ia mengetahui itu semua karena ia seorang heiress. Pikirannya pada saat itu memang pendek. Ia memberitahukan rahasia itu pada Sasuke karena ia pikir hubungannya bersama Sasuke akan langgeng sampai ke pelaminan. Mau tidak mau nantinya perusahaannya menjadi milik Sasuke juga. Ia pikir Sasuke meminta rahasia itu untuk ia pelajari nantinya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga. Ia pikir Sasuke benar-benar serius padanya.

Ternyata cinta itu hanya tipu daya Sasuke juga Uchiha untuk dapat menjatuhkan Hyuuga, yang sebenarnya musuh berat Uchiha.

Kini, Hyuuga bangkrut. Hiashi sekarang tidak punya apa-apa. Perusahaannya terpaksa pailit. Rumah, beserta hal-hal mahal lainnya ia jual untuk membayar pesangon para karyawannya yang berdemo. Berulangkali ia ingin membangun perusahaannya lagi dari nol. Namun hasilnya gagal. Uchiha yang semakin berjaya selalu saja menjatuhkannya. Untuk itulah Hiashi melarang keras Hinata berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Namun ternyata Hinata sudah terlanjur buta karena cinta. Diam-diam ia masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke karena ia benar-benar mencintainya.

Cinta? Ya, cinta memang telah membelenggu Hinata. Kata-kata manis Sasuke selalu meluluhkan hati gadis yang baru mengenal cinta ini. Hingga akhirnya Hinata mau saja diajak Sasuke melakukan perbuatan nista itu.

**Karena cinta.**

Karena janji-janji manis Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, ia akan bertanggung jawab. Namun semua janji Sasuke semuanya janji palsu. Semuanya bohong.

**Karena cinta.**

Karena cinta, Hinata buta. Karena buta, Hinata terjerumus ke sebuah lubang yang gelap yang hanya memiliki harapan semu. Tidak memiliki harapan tepatnya. Hidup Hinata sudah hancur. Apalagi ketika mendengar dari mulut kekasihnya itu bahwa ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Ia memutuskan Hinata dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Suruh Uchiha itu bertanggungjawab padamu dan aku akan menerima bayi itu di keluarga kita." Ucap Hiashi setelah menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Efek dari penyakit yang menggerogotinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia difonis dokter menderita penyakit jantung. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan jungkir baliknya kehidupannya juga keluarganya dalam tempo yang sangat singkat.

Jelas saja dada Hiashi sakit, nafasnya sesak, ketika mendengar pengakuan nista putri kesayangannya ini.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng lemah. Ia mencoba berbicara di sela-sela isak tangisnya, "A-aku su-dah coba be-berbica-ra padanya. Namun, i-ia tidak mau mengakui-nya.. I-ia tidak mau be-bertang-gung j-jawab. Otou-san, maafkan aku.. aku mohon." Tangis Hinata semakin pecah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki kanan ayahnya yang sudah semakin tua ini.

Dada Hiashi terasa semakin sakit. Semakin perih. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia mencengkram kemeja dibagian dada kirinya. Matanya terpejam kuat menahan perih. Kedua halisnya saling bertautan. Nafasnya terdengar begitu berat. Pasti sangat sulit untuk mengambil udara begitu saja. Suara-suara aneh terdengar darinya saat mengambil nafas.

"Hhhhmmkk.. Ne-Neji,a- ambil-kan a-ku mi-num. Hhhmmkk." Kata Hiashi di sela-sela asthma-nya. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Perlahan Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat keadaan Hiashi yang terdengar berbeda. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menolong ayahnya yang sedang menahan perih.

Ia berdiri, merangkulkan tangan ayahnya dipundak kecilnya. Namun Hiashi menepis tangan Hinata dengan kasar saat ia ingin memapah Hiashi berjalan menuju sofa.

Hinata tercengang. Sebegitu marah kah Hiashi terhadapnya? Sebegitu hina kah perbuatannya dengan Sasuke itu? Tentu saja.

Melihat kesusah payahan Hiashi menuju sofa seorang diri, Hanabi yang sedari tadi diam dan menangis menghapiri Hiashi untuk memapahnya berjalan sampai ke sofa. Padahal jarak sofa dan Hiashi tidak begitu jauh, namun sangat sulit. Hanabi melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia menaruh satu tangan Hiashi di pundaknya dan membantunya berjalan dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

Hinata mencoba menyentuh ayahnya. Ia sangat perihatin dengan keadaan ayahnya ini. Namun dengan kasar, Hiashi kembali menepis tangan Hinata.

Begitu sakit hati Hinata mendapat perlakuan dari ayahnya ini. Orangtua satu-satunya yang ia miliki kini membencinya. Menganggapnya pengganggu, perusak, atau hal-hal yang lebih buruk lainnya. Genangan air di matanya begitu menyeruak. Menerobos keluar dari pertahanan kelopak matanya. Hatinya sakit, perih. Asalkan ia tahu, bukan saja mereka yang malu, bukan saja mereka yang sakit. Tapi Hinata jauh merasa sakit. Bukan saja Hiashi yang merasa sakit di dadanya, Hinata juga. Ia jauh lebih merasa sakit. Perih, nyeri, segala ia rasakan. Ia punya hati.

Ia rasakan segala rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kekasihnya, orang yang telah membuat dirinya juga keluarganya hancur dan terpuruk, orang yang menanamkan benih di rahimnya, ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung, tidak memperdulikannya. Ia ditinggalkan.

Jadi harus kemana lagi ia mengadu? Keluarganya adalah tempat satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang. Dan ia akan di tinggalkan juga oleh mereka? Sungguh ironis memang kehidupan Hinata sekarang.

Bagai guci mahal yang hancur berkeping-keping dan akhirnya hanya menjadi sampah tak berharga. Mengotori. Pecahan belingnya tajam, kalau tidak segera dibuang, akan membahayakan.

Dan semua itu bermulai dari satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Neji-Nii, cepat! mana minumnya? Kasihan Otou-san." Seru Hanabi panik.

Dari arah dapur, Neji dengan tergesa-gesa membawa gelas berisi air putih. Dan segera memberikannya pada Hanabi yang duduk di sebelah Hiashi yang sedang menyandarkan badan lemahnya di sandaran sofa.

"Otou-san, ini minumlah." Ucap Hanabi sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Hiashi yang masih mencengkeram kemejanya di sebelah dada kiri dengan satu tangannya, menerima gelas yang diberikan Hanabi dengan tangan yang lain.

Hiashi mulai merasa baikan, walaupun nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Ia menatap Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata kelihatan begitu cemas. Tangannya ia tautkan di depan dada. Dari tadi air matanya terus keluar tatkala melihat penyakit ayahnya kambuh. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat penyakit Hiashi kambuh, namun tidak separah ini.

"Hinata." Panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Ya, Otou-san?" Hinata yang sedang berdiri, kembali berlutut di hadapan Hiashi yang sedang duduk agar ayahnya tak perlu menatapnya ke atas saat sedang berbicara dengannya. Ia rasa tidak sopan. Oleh karena itu Hinata berlutut.

"Kau.. harus balas dendam.. pada keluarga Uchiha," ucapnya seraya menatap mata Hinata lurus-lurus.

Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepala mendengarnya. Itu sungguh sulit. Bagaimanapun juga, ia mencintai Sasuke walaupun pria itu telah menghancurkan hidup, dan harapannya. Harga dirinya, satu-satunya hal yang ia punya, hal yang juga sebenarnya paling mahal, lebih mahal daripada kekayaan atau rumah mewah, juga telah direbut oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa Otou-san," Ucap Hinata lirih. Takut-takut membuat Hiashi marah lagi dan membuat penyakitnya kambuh. "Balas dendam bukanlah satu-satunya hal untuk menyelesaikan masalah." Lanjutnya yang kini mulai menatap balik mata yang sama persis seperti miliknya itu.

Hiashi menghela nafas berat. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pegal.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain," Ucapnya mulai pasrah.

"..." hening. Tak ada seorang pun dari keempat orang Hyuuga yang berada di ruangan itu yang bicara. Ketegangan semakin terasa. Semuanya diam menunggu keputusan sang pemimpin.

Apakah Otou-san akan menerima bayi ini tanpa kehadiran ayahnya?

"Kau harus..."

"..."

"Menggugurkan bayi itu."

Ketiga Hyuuga muda yang berada di sana hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar perintah Hiashi pada anak sulungnya Hyuuga Hinata. Apa itu jalan satu-satunya yang harus ditempuh Hinata?

"A-aku juga ti-dak bisa me-laku-kan i-itu Otou-san. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon, terimalah bayi ini di keluarga kita." Hinata terus menangis sambil memohon. Ia tundukan kepalanya, ia bungkukkan badannya. Berharap Hiashi mau menerima permohonannya.

Hiashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap anak sulungnya yang sedang berlutut dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Tatapan mengerikan yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Hinata, Hanabi, maupun Neji.

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Keluarga kita? Aku sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai keluarga Hyuuga lagi! Bukankah aku sudah katakan bahwa kau tidak boleh sedikitpun berhubungan dengan Uchiha? Mereka itu licik! Sekarang kau lihat sendiri. Kau rasakan sendiri akibatnya jika kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku. Dan sekarang, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga lagi! Mana ada Hyuuga yang tidak menuruti kata-kata pemimpinnya?" Hiashi membentak Hinata habis-habisan. Urat-urat pembuluh vena di pelipisnya bermunculan. Menonjolkan warna hijaunya. Emosi Hiashi membludak. Membuat penyakitnya kambuh kembali.

Sakit kembali menggerogoti dadanya. Kepalanya-pun juga tak kalah sakit. Pening. Seharusnya, orang yang memiliki penyakit seperti Hiashi ini tidak boleh stres. Sementara dirinya? Bagaimana tidak stres ketika seorang orangtua dihadapkan dengan pengakuan nista anaknya. Putri kandungnya.

Hiashi mencengkram kemeja di bagian dadanya lagi. Sakit yang ia rasakan tak bisa di tahan lagi kali ini. Perlahan, pertahanannya ambruk. Ia jatuh, namun segera di tahan Neji dan dibiarkannya Hiashi di sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Ketiga Hyuuga muda itu panik. Takut teramat sangat. Nafas Hiashi tersengal-sengal. Dia masih cukup sadar untuk memberikan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Ia rasa ajalnya sudah tiba. Shinigami mungkin akan mencabut nyawanya sekarang. Hanabi panik, Neji panik, Hinata tak kalah panik.

"Neji-nii, cepat panggilkan ambulance!" perintah hanabi di sela-sela tangisnya.

"T-ti-tidak perlu Ha-Hanabi." Cegah Hiashi yang terbaring lemah sebelum Neji mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menelepon rumah sakit.

"Tou-san rasa i-ini s-sudah waktu-nya u-untuk me-meninggalkan ka-kalian." Ucap Hiashi yang terlihat kesulitan untuk berkata-kata di sela-sela asthma yang menggerogotinya.

"Oji-san, anda tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" Neji membentak Hiashi. Namun Hiashi tidak marah kepada Neji, karena yang ingin ia ajak bicara sekarang hanyalah Hinata. "Hinata." Panggil Hiashi terdengar sangat lirih. Sangat rapuh.

Hinata mendekati ayahnya.

"Tou-san i-ingin me-minta se-suatu. B-boleh?" Tanya Hiashi. "Ya, Otou-san. Katakanlah." Ucap Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Kau.. Ha-harus bi-bisa ba-las dendam kepada Ke-luarga Uchi-ha i-itu," pinta Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, memohon kepada Hinata agar mendengarkan kata-katanya yang satu ini. Agar menuruti perintahnya yang satu ini. Permintaan terakhirnya.

Yang ditatap yaitu Hinata tidak mampu menatap balik mata ayahnya yang semakin sekarat ini. Ia hanya menundukan kepala, sambil meremas kain rok yang ia pakai. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Hiashi, karena ia tidak bisa menjalankan perintahnya yang satu itu.

"Ayah mohon." Suara ayahnya itu terdengar semakin rapuh. Betapa durhakanya Hinata bila tidak bisa menuruti permohonan terakhir ayahnya. Tapi rasanya ini bukan permohonan, ini seperti perintah.

"S-sekali lagi, maafkan aku Otou-san. Aku te-tetap tidak bisa. Gomen." Bisik Hinata lemah. Ia tahu, ia begitu lemah karena cinta. Hiashi memang tipikal orang yang keras kepala. Jika ia memberikan perintah, perintah itu harus dilaksanakan. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengajarkan anak-anaknya untuk keras kepala. Ia tak pernah mengajarkan Hinata untuk menuruti sifatnya. Namun mengapa Hinata sekarang menjadi begitu? Apa mungkin karena gen? Tidak. Semua ini bukan karena Hiashi, juga bukan karena gennya. Sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah seperti ini. Ya, sebelum Uchiha datang ke kehidupannya. Tak salah lagi, ini karena Sasuke.

**Karena cinta.**

Sekali lagi, karena cinta membuatnya buta.

Mata Hiashi yang menatap sendu Hinata semakin merapat. Semakin kecil celah antara kelopak mata itu. pandangannya menghitam. Bayangan Hinata yang ada di penglihatannya semakin memburam. Hingga saat ia menutup mata seutuhnya, setetes air keluar dari ujung mata sebelah kanannya.

Hiashi meninggal.

Ia sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini.

Tangis diantara kedua wanita Hyuuga semakin pecah saat Hiashi sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya sendiri. Neji yang asalnya tidak menangis pun kini ikut menyumbangkan airmatanya tanda duka ikut berkabungnya dirinya atas kematian pamannya, saudara kembar almarhum ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Hanabi menangis paling kencang. Di umurnya yang ke 16 ini ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia memeluk tubuh besar ayahnya. Menangis di dada bidang ayahnya yang sedang terbaring lemah tak bernyawa.

Hinata mendekati Hiashi. Ia juga ingin menyentuhnya. Ia juga ingin memeluknya. Namun, Hanabi dengan kasarnya mendorong tubuh kakaknya hingga Hinata tersungkur ke lantai dingin tak berkarpet.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata bingung. Mengapa adik yang di sayanginya menjadi sekasar itu terhadapnya.

"Jangan sentuh Ayahku!" Bentak Hanabi yang pada umumnya sedang labil."Kau sudah membunuh Ayahku. Kau sudah membuat aku kehilangan orangtuaku!" lanjut Hanabi lagi dengan tatapan marah. Mukanya merah padam karena ia sangat teramat emosi kepada kakak kandungnya ini.

"Hanabi, Ayahmu Ayahku juga. Memangnya Nee-chan tidak sedih karena kejadian ini? Nee-chan juga sedih." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. Tak hentinya air mata menuruni pipi putihnya. Entah seberapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima permohonan Otou-san ha?" hanabi sengaja memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'kau'. Karena ia tidak sudi memanggil orang yang ia rasa adalah pembunuh ayahnya dengan sebutan kakak. Kakaknya tidak pernah membangkang perintah orangtua. Kakaknya selalu menuruti apasaja yang di perintah ayahnya. Bahkan jika ayahnya mau, ia dapat membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Hinata diam, ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak sanggup menjawab. Bahkan untuk menatap mata adiknya yang tomboy ini saja ia tak bisa. Lemah. Ia tahu ia memang sangat lemah.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa karena cinta? Bodoh!" Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sinis. Ia tidak sudi berada di dekatnya lebih lama lagi. Oleh karena itu..

"Neji Nii-san, tolong keluarkan semua barang-barang dan baju wanita ini dari rumah kita. Aku tidak mau serumah dengan pembunuh!" Seru Hanabi dengan menekan kata 'pembunuh' di nada bicaranya.

Hinata membelalakan matanya. Ia diusir? Dari rumahnya? Rumah keluarganya? Oleh adik dan sepupunya?

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuknya.

Neji datang dari arah kamar Hinata seraya membawa tas besar, juga koper kearahnya. Dengan kasar ia lemparkan tas itu pada Hinata yang masih duduk tersungkur di lantai dingin sambil berurai air mata.

Ia menyeret tubuh Hinata dengan paksa. Ia membawanya keluar dari rumah sederhana keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata mencoba berontak, namun tenaga Neji jauh lebih besar daripadanya. Hanabi mengikuti Neji dari belakang.

Ia jatuhkan Hinata didepan pintu beserta tas dan koper besar itu. Hanabi yang berada di belakang Neji menatap puas. Matanya menatap rendah Hinata yang tersungkur di lantai teras seraya berujar..

"Jika kau tidak mau membalas dendam pada keluarga Uchiha itu, biar kami yang melakukannya." Dengan satu tenaga ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat untuk Hinata.

BLAM

BRUG BRUG BRUG

"Hanabi-chan.. Buka! Neji Nii-san.. tolong bukakan pintunya.. aku mohon. Hiks."

Hinata menggedor-gedor pintu dari luar namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia membukakan pintu. Ia tidak tau harus kemana lagi. Ia harus mencari tempat tinggal baru. Ia melangkah keluar dari gerbang rumah sederhana keluarga Hyuuga. Padahal di luar hujan deras. Tapi Hinata memaksakan untuk keluar. Ia sudah tidak di terima di keluarga ini.

Satu-satunya orang yang dia punya untuk dipercayai ialah sahabatnya. Sahabat baiknya yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya. Mendengar curahan hatinya. Bahkan jika dulu ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke, ia selalu mengadu kepadanya. Sahabatnya yang selalu siap mendengarkan Hinata kapanpun. Sahabat yang selalu merelakan dada bidangnya untuk tempat tangisan Hinata. Sahabatnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sahabat yang senang sekali melukisnya bila ia sedang tidur-tiduran sambil memandang awan yang bergrak akankah sahabatnya itu menerimanya ditengah orang-orang lain membencinya dan membuangnya? Ia juga ingin mencurahkan perasaannya pada sahabat baiknya tentang masalah ini. Setidaknya ia akan mencoba dulu.

Ia berjalan, setapak demi setapak menuju rumah sahabatnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Hujan deras mengguyur tubuh mungilnya yang lemah. Seluruh energinya telah terkuras oleh air mata yang ia teteskan entah berapa banyak oleh insiden tadi.

Ia hentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang yang berlapiskan awan kelabu. Tetes-tetes hujan mengguyur paras cantiknya. Ia merasa benar-benar sendiri. Bahkan mataharipun tak mau menemaninya. Matahari pasti sedang menertawakannya di balik awan sana. Yang menjadi sahabatnya sekarang hanya awan, dan Hujan. Awan hitam yang meneteskan air matanya. Mungkin ia ikut bersedih bersamanya. Ikut berkabung atas kematian ayahnya. Ikut meneteskan airnya menemani air mata sang gadis Hyuuga.

Entah hanya kebetulan atau bagaimana, matahari hanya menemaninya di saat ia senang itu juga tidak selalu. Sementara awan dan hujan menemaninya disaat ia sedih. Ia suka awan, pada saat ia masih SMA, ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur-tiduran di rumput sambil menatap awan bersama sahabatnya Shikamaru, yang sekarang sudah pindah ke Kyoto dan bertunangan dengan seorang pengrajin kipas. Ia suka hujan, jika ia sedang sedih, Hanabi atau Neji selalu mengajaknya bermain hujan-hujanan untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Tapi sedih kali ini terasa berbeda. Hujan kali ini terasa begitu sepi, tak ada yang menemani. Hujan kali ini hanya diramaikan oleh suara deru hujan yang begitu deras.

Ia suka awan, ia suka hujan, tapi ia tak suka petir. Petir hanya mengingatkannya pada rasa perih. Rasa perih ketika ia mendengarkan sendiri dari mulut pria yang ia cintai bahwa dirinya tak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Deru suara hujan yang besar tak menandingi ke jelasan suara Sasuke di telinganya. Awan dan Hujan menemaninya pada saat itu. Bahkan petir ikut membentaknya seperti Sasuke yang juga membentaknya pada saat itu, mendorongnya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur ke aspal becek. Sementara dirinya sendiri masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah yang melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan. Mobil mewah berwarna hitam tadi melaju kencang meninggalkan dirinya yang masih tersungkur di tengah guyuran hujan. Setelah itu ia tak pernah algi melihat batang hidung Sasuke secara langsung. Yang ia lihat hanya Sasuke yang berada di balik layar televisi yang menghadirkan berita kesuksesan perusahaan Uchiha yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit tercabik-cabik.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu flat seorang pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut hitam di ketuk dari luar. pemuda yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah oleh handuk kecil itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tubuhnya yang berkulit putih hanya dilapisi oleh sehelai handuk yang ia lilitkan di sekitar pinggang. Menutupi daerah pinggang, sampai lutut. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kembali di ketuk dari luar.

"Tunggu sebentar." Dengan cepat, si pemuda ini memakai T-shirt hitamnya. Sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya masih dilapisi handuk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar untuk membuka pintu, melihat siapa orang yang mengetuknya.

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka. Di hadapannya terlihatlah sesosok wanita berambut panjang berwarna indigo. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia pasti sudah hujan-hujannan. Di samping kirinya terdapat koper besar, dan tangan kanannya menjinjing tas yang juga cukup besar. Wajah wanita itu sungguh pucat. Bibirnya yang keunguan, bergetar hebat. Nampaknya ia sangat kedinginan.

"Hinata?" Pemuda itu kaget melihat sahabatnya ini datang ke flatnya dengan keadaan yang err.. menyedihkan.

BRUK

Hinata ambruk. Tenaganya pasti sudah habis. Perjalanannya dari rumahnya menuju flat ini yang ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, hujan-hujanan pula. Ditambah lagi ia membawa tas dan koper berat. Sementara tenaganya yang ia isi tadi pagi sudah terkuras habis oleh tangisnya. Pantas saja ia ambruk.

Pria berkaos hitam tadi menahannya. Hinata jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Hi-Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya terdengar khawatir. Ia membawa Hinata menuju sofa. Barang-barang Hinata yang sedari tadi di luar juga ia masukan kedalam flat mungilnya.

Pria tadi segera menuju dapur. Di bawakannya secangkir coklat panas untuk sahabatnya yang kedinginan ini. Ia letakan di meja depan sofa tempat Hinata duduk. Lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan ke luar sambil membawa sehelai bedcover.

"Ini, minumlah." Ia menyodorkan cangkir itu.

"Ah iya, arigatou Sai-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang lemah seraya menerima pemberian dari Sai, sahabat baiknya itu.

Sai membuka lipatan badcover itu dan menyelimutkannya di pundak Hinata, yang pasti kedinginan. "Gantilah bajumu dulu. Kau bisa gunakan kamarku. Setelah itu kau bisa bicarakan masalahmu," Usul Sai.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia letakan cangkir coklat panasnya di meja. Dia lepas bedcover yang sai sematkan di pundaknya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar Sai membawa tas, dan kopernya.

Ia buka isi koper yang basah kuyup karena hujan. Ia buka rel sleting kopernya dan mendapati baju-bajunya yang berantakan di dalam koper. Neji pasti memasukannya sembarangan sehingga isinya berantakan.

Untungnya isi dari koper itu tidak sepenuhnya basah. Masih ada beberapa helai pakaian yang kering. Ia bisa memakainya. Ia ganti pakaiannya dengan baju hangat, dan keluar kamar untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Sai.

"APA? Jadi Sasuke su-sudah.." Sai tercengang tidak percaya atas apa yang diceritakan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Sakit kembali ia rasakan di hatinya. Sakit hati yang teramat sangat jika mengenang penghianatan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke. Begitu banyaknya pengorbanan yang ia berikan demi satu nama itu. Sampai-sampai ia mengorbankan keperawanannya sendiri. Ia sadar kini, ia memang bodoh, tolol, atau kata-kata lain yang sejenis dengannya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

"Neji dan Hanabi juga mengusirmu dan mengklaim kau sebagai penyebab kematian ayahmu?" Sai kembali bertanya. Hinata kembali mengangguk. Sakit hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya kembali bergerumun di kelopak matanya, dan menetes kala kelopak mata itu tertutup. Sakit, sesal, dan juga ada rasa dendam bercampur di hati Hinata sekarang.

Melihat sahabatnya yang menangis, Sai merangkul pendak sahabatnya ini. Semakin mendekatkan wajah sang gadis pada dada bidangnya. Ia memeluknya. Biarlah ia menangis sepuas hatinya dulu. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Hinata untuk tidak menangis lagi. Karena ia tahu, perasaannya pasti sakit sekali.

Hinata pasti sangat membutuhkan Sai. Dikala orang lain menjauhinya, mengusirnya, tapi Sai berbeda. Ia sungguh iba dengan keadaan Hinata. Entah apa jadinya kalau Sai tidak ada. Dari dulu, Hinata selalu mengangap Sai sebagai malaikatnya. Ia seperti matahari dan awannya. Yang selalu ada di kala ia susah dan senang. Sai, walaupun orang lain selalu menyebutnya 'si senyum palsu', tapi Sai selalu tulus tersenyum pada Hinata.

'Arigatou, Sai..' Batin Hinata yang semakin tenggelam di pelukan Sai.

Di kediaman Uchiha

"Aku dengar Hyuuga Hiashi meninggal." Ucap pria berambut raven dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam menatap punggung seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum.

Pandangan wanita itu yang menatap ke luar jendela besar kediaman Uchiha tak terarah. Namun senyumannya yang begitu mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Ia terlihat senang di mata sang pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya ini.

"Mau sampai kapan Okka-san membuat keluarga itu terpuruk?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Memangnya kenapa Sasuke? Kau merasa kasihan padanya? Baiklah, sudah cukup balas dendamnya. Aku sudah puas." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu lagi kepada anaknya Uchiha Sasuke. Masih menatap keluar dengan senyumnya yang terlilhat... Licik.

"Lebih baik begitu Okaa-san. Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Otou-san yang berada nan jauh di sana juga pasti tidak mau keluarga Uchiha berbuat seperti itu pada Hyuuga!" bentak Uchiha Sasuke pada lawan bicaranya itu.

Lawan bicaranya itu terdiam ia hanya melirik Sasuke, anak bungsunya sedikit. Senyumannya memudar. Ia berbalik, menatap mata hitam yang bersorot dingin, dan amarah. Tidak seperti matanya yang sama hitamnya, namun matanya ini lebih menyorotkan rasa hangat.

Banyak orang yang bilang, sorot mata itu tidak bisa berbohong. Mungkin jika orang itu bertemu dengan Uchiha Mikoto, orang itu akan bilang kalau Mikoto adalah orang baik, dan jauh dari kata kejahatan. Namun orang itu benar-benar keliru. Karena mata Mikoto itu juga bisa menipu. Bahkan ia lebih licik dari pada seekor ular.

"Kau masih cinta pada gadis Hyuuga mantan pacarmu itu kan?" Tanya Mikoto dengan tenang.

Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya menelan ludahnya yang berada di pangkal tenggorokannya. Jika boleh jujur, ia masih mencintai gadis Hyuuga itu. Begitu sakit juga hatinya ketika ia dengan kasar berkata pada gadis itu bahwa ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi Sasuke yang dikandungnya. Itu semua perintah Uchiha Mikoto. Karena Mikoto menyimpan dendam pada Hiashi juga pada Hyuuga atas kematian Uchiha Fugaku, suaminya.

Namun, seperti yang dikatakan sasuke juga Hinata, dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Mikoto **membalas dendam** pada Hyuuga atas kematian Fugaku. Hiashi bangkrut. Hinata dihamili Sasuke. Gara-gara stres akan kebangkrutannya, Hiashi penyakitan dan akhirnya meninggal. Sebelum Hiashi meninggal, ia menyuruh hinata untuk **balas dendam** pada Uchiha.

Dendam tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Akan kah Hinata membalaskan dendam Hiashi pada Uchiha?

**_TBC_**

**Huuh, akhirnya selese juga chapter 1**

**RnR please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuhuuuuuuuuu... Ligaara bawa chapter 2 nya nih..**

**Terima kasih buat Mashiro 'Night' Seiran-senpai buat sarannya. Saya memang nggak bisa bikin rahasia. Malah langsung digamblangin aja semuanya. Hehe. Sayangnya udah terlanjur sih. Saya akn coba lain kali.. ^^**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sasuhina, Saihina**

**Rated : T. Tapi mungkin kedepan akan ada yang berubah**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Apalagi Mikoto. First Fic, Sasukenya belum terlalu keliatan. ide pasaran tapi yang buat seratus persen saiiah.**

**-karena cinta dan balas dendam-**

**Last Chapter :**

"**Kau masih cinta pada gadis Hyuuga mantan pacarmu itu kan?" Tanya Mikoto dengan tenang.**

**Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya menelan ludahnya yang berada di pangkal tenggorokannya. Jika boleh jujur, ia masih mencintai gadis Hyuuga itu. Begitu sakit juga hatinya ketika ia dengan kasar berkata pada gadis itu bahwa ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi Sasuke yang dikandungnya. Itu semua perintah Uchiha Mikoto. Karena Mikoto menyimpan dendam pada Hiashi juga pada Hyuuga atas kematian Uchiha Fugaku, suaminya.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Happy reading... (^_^)**

**.**

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghindari tatapan mata ibundanya yang puas akan kehancuran Hyuuga.

"Lalu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan seringai jahil. Mikoto ini memang licik, tapi ia selalu tenang. Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang cerdas, tapi ambisius. "Aku hanya.. kasihan padanya." Bohong.

Bukan hanya kasihan yang ada di hati pemuda bermata onyx ini. Tapi juga cinta, penyesalan, dan rasa bersalah. Mikoto tahu, Sasuke masih mencintai Hinata, si Hyuuga polos yang telah terkena tipu daya Uchiha. Buktinya, Sasuke tidak bisa menatap matanya saat ia berbicara dengannya saat ini. Namun Mikoto tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan ini. Tidak berguna. Ia masih punya rencana lain.

Membuat Sasuke melupakan Hyuuga Hinata.

Mikoto akan segera menjodohkan Sasuke dengan seorang wanita pilihan Mikoto. Dan mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menerimanya. Tentunya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, Sasuke juga tidak boleh bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

.

-o.o.o.o-

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat celah-celah ventilasi kamar sebuah flat dan menerpa wajah gadis yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Sang gadis Hyuuga terbangun karena silau cahaya tersebut. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling kamar. Kosong.

Yah, memang mau ada siapa lagi? Sai tidur di Sofa dan berbaik hati memberikan ranjang satu-satunya yang ia mililki sebagai alas tidur sang sahabat. Sebelumnya Hinata menolak keras jika ia tambah meropatkan Sai. Namun Sai tetap memaksa dengan berlasan bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung, dan butuh istirahat cukup. Ia khawatir, jika Hinata tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika di sofa. Makanya ia menyuruh Hinata tidur di ranjangnya.

Ia beralih menatap sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, tempat di taruhnya sebingkai foto yang memajangkan wajah seorang wanita berambut indigo dan 2 orang pria di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Di sebelah kanan, ada pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut lurus berwarna hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik flat yaitu sang photografer yang jago melukis, Sai. Sementara yang disebelah kiri, ada seorang pemuda yang berambut seperti nanas yang terlihat ngantuk dan malas difoto. Pemuda yang jauh memuja awan lebih dari Hinata. Pria yang di usianya yang sangat muda ini telah bekerja sebagai pengacara berkat kecerdasannya yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Saiapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru. Dan gadis berambut indigo yang berada di tengah-tengahnya sedang tersenyum manis seraya merangkul bahu kedua orang pria yang berda di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya sendiri.

Berbalut seragam SMA, mereka bertiga foto bersama dengan background kebun lavender yang indah. Namun sayangnya, salah seorang di antara mereka harus pindah ke Kyoto. Tapi hubungan mereka bertiga tidak pernah putus. Mereka masih sering teleponan, smsan, atau mengirim e-mail. Dan kabar terakhir yang di terima, Shikamaru, pria yang pindah ke Kyoto tersebut telah menjadi pengacara dan juga sudah bertunangan dengan gadis pengrajin kipas yang sederhana.

Dengan seulas senyum Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk membangunkan sahabatnya di ruang tamu sana. Ia langkahkan kaki kecilnya di lantai dingin flat tersebut. ia juga harus memasakan sesuatu untuknya dan Sai. Tidak sopan sekali rasanya sudah menumpang, di beri tempat tidur, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia juga harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan dan mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tidak mungkin mereka tinggal serumah terus-menerus.

Hinata berjalan keluar kamar yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan ruang tamu sekaligus ruang menonton TV. Sai tidak ada di sofa. Yang ada hanya selimut yang berantakan.

Hinata menghampiri selimut tersebut dan merapikannya. 'Kemana Sai?' pikirnnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara sesuatu yang sedang digoreng atau semacamnya. Ia menajamkan penciumannya, baunya memang sedap. Tidak salah lagi, itu dari arah dapur. Mungkin Sai ada di sana.

Ia langkahkan kakinya kearah dapur flat tersebut. Terlihatlah sesosok pria yang ia harapkan sedang memakai celemek. Menyadari keberadaan Hinata, si pria pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang sahabat yang baru terbangun ini.

"Ohayou," Sapanya lembut. Ia tersenyum tulus, dan Hinata selalu menyukai senyumnya itu. "Ohayou, Sai-kun." Balasnya dengan senyum riang. Sai yang melihatnya senang, jadi ikut senang. Pagi ini Hinata terlihat lebih fresh dari kemarin. Yang bisa dibilang hari terburuk dalam sejarah kehidupannya. Matanya sudah tidak bengkak lagi. Sai senang melihat Hinata mulai baikan. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada masakannya itu. Jika terus-terusan menatap Hinata, nanti masakannya bisa gosong.

Hinata yang penasaran menghampiri Sai. Dan bertanya, "Masak apa Sai-kun? Wangi sekali. Boleh aku bantu?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku masak tempura**.** Arigatou, tolong ambilkan piring. Masakannya sudah matang." Ucap Sai seraya mengangkat tempura itu dari penggorengan. Lalu meletakannya di piring yang di ambilkan Hinata. Namun Sai merasa ganjil ketika piring yang di bawa Hinata hanya satu.

"Lho kok Cuma satu sih piringnya? Kita kan berdua? Memangnya tidak ada piring lagi ya?" Tanya Sai heran. Sebenernya sih Cuma pura-pura heran. Karena ia tahu watak asli Hinata. Hinata pasti tidak mau merepotkan Sai. Ia pasti berfikir kalau makanan yang dimasak Sai hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lho, ini 'kan buat Sai-kun. A-aku bisa masak sendiri nanti." Ucap Hinata agak ragu. Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar dugaannya, Hinata pasti tidak mau merepotkannya. Padahal ia tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali.

"Oh, kalau begitu ambillah piring. Sepertinya aku masak kebanyakan. Ayo kita makan berdua!" seru Sai tak lupa tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam. "Eh? Ba-baiklah." Hinata benar-benar tidak enak jika harus merepotkan Sai terus. Ia ingin menolak, tapi tadi Sai bilang makanannya kebanyakan. Jika makanan Sai tidak habis jika hanya dimakan sendiri, nanti malah mubazir. Sementara ia nanti akan masak lagi untuk makanannya sendiri. Bisa-bisa stok makanan di rumah Sai cepat habis. Alhasil, ia menerimanya.

Kini kedua orang itu duduk di ruang nonton TV bersama sambil memakan masakan Sai. Di flatnya ini tidak ada ruang makan. Maklum, Sai ini hanya mahasiswa seni biasa yang juga bekerja sebagai Photografer di sebuah studio foto milik saudaranya sekaligus bosnya, Kabuto. Penghasilannya pas-pasan untuk bayar kuliah, sekaligus makan sehari-hari. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal, jadi ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Ia juga hanya bisa membeli flat seadanya. Bukan apartemen mewah.

Hinata mencium aroma masakan Sai. Selain jago gambar, Sai juga pintar memasak. Bukan hanya pertama kali Hinata mencicipi makanan buatan Sai, hasilnya selalu enak, selalu sedap. Bahkan hanya denagn mencium aromanya saja sudah bisa membuat lapar. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Ketika ia mencium aroma masakan Sai, rasanya ia ingin muntah. Aroma ikan yang berbau amis membuat perutnya mual. Padahal ikannya sudah digoreng, tapi tetap saja Hinata menciumnya berbau amis.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, walaupun tak sepucat wajah Sai. Sai yang melihat keanehan Hinata, menaikan satu alisnya. Hinata menaruh piring makanannya yang belum ia makan sedikitpun di meja depan sofa. Segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan sisa makanan kemarin malam.

Sai yang sedang memakan hasil masakannya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mengikuti Hinata yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menunggu Hinata di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Ia sangat khawatir pada Hinata. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara-suara Hinata yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia tambah khawatir. Ia memang pernah baca di buku, kalau orang yang sedang hamil itu biasanya sangat sensitif. Suka mual bahkan muntah-muntah. Ia baru sadar kalau makanan yang ia masak itu terbuat dari ikan. Pasti gara-gara itu Hinata muntah.

Setelah menyadarinya, ia beranjak dari depan kamar mandi menuju dapur. Ia keluarkan beberapa helai roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai coklat di permukaannya, lalu menumpuknya dengan roti lagi. Ia membuatkan roti selai coklat untuk Hinata. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia buat saat ini, karena Hinata tidak mungkin memakan tempura masakannya. Untuk makan siang nanti mungkin ia akan membeli makanan dari restaurant atau membeli bahan makanan lain dari supermarket, karena bahan makanannya yang ada di kulkas hanya bahan-bahan seafood. Karena pada dasarnya Sai suka ikan dan biasanya Hinata juga menyukai masakannya.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Dengan pakaian serba Hitam, Hinata dan Sai tengah berjalan pulang dari pemakaman ayahnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak langsung masuk dan menghampiri makam ayahnya tersebut. Karena di sana masih ada Neji, Hanabi dan kerabat-kerabat ayahnya yang lain. Jika ia langsung ke sana, ia pasti segera diusir oleh mereka lagi. Oleh karena itu, ia dan Sai menunggu mereka sampai pulang. Terlihat dari wajah mereka mereka sangat sedih dan berkabung. Apalagi Hanabi, matanya yang bengkak memberi pertanda kalau ia pasti habis menangis semalaman. Pada saat di pemakaman, hati Hinata seolah tersayat-sayat kembali. Namun ia mencoba untuk tegar dan menerima kepergian ayahnya. Setelah itu ia kembali pulang bersama Sai.

Mereka berjalan kaki karena jarak antara flat Sai dan pemakaman tidak cukup jauh. Di perjalanan pulang, tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bersuara. Tapi akhirnya Hinata mulai berbicara membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Mm, Sai-kun, kau tidak kerja?" Sai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya. Ini memang hari minggu sehingga Sai tidak kuliah. Tapi di hari minggu seingat Hinata Sai tetap kerja, karena hari minggu biasanya studio foto malah ramai.

"Iie. Aku ada rencana lain." Ucap Sai seraya kembali menatap ke depan.

"Oh," Hinata hanya bergumam. Setelah itu, perjalanan mereka kembali diselimuti keheningan. Tapi bukan hening yang mencekam. Sebaliknya, ini hening yang damai.

Di pertigaan jalan, Sai mengambil jalan ke kanan, sementara seingat Hinata arah flat Sai 'kan ke kiri. Hinata jadi bingung sendiri. Namun ia tetap mengikuti arah langkah Sai. Ia akhirnya bertanya.

"Sai-kun, kenapa ke kanan? Bukannya flatmu jalan ke kiri?" tanya Hinata. Sai tetap berjalan tenang. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sai aneh. Sai yang selalu tersenyum lembut kini terlihat berbeda. Walaupun wajahnya tetap seperti biasa : tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Hinata bisa membaca sorot matanya. Sorot mata yang biasanya tenang atau bahkan terpejam bila ia tersenyum, kini terlihat berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

"Aku bilang aku punya rencana lain. Kau ikuti saja aku." Ucap sai yang terdengar sangat dingin. Kembali hening menyelimuti kedua insan yang sedang berjalan diterpa cahaya matahari pagi. Waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul 09:30. Matahari masih belum terlalu panas.

Hening kali ini terasa berbeda. Hening yang sebelumnya damai, kini terasa mencekam. Setidaknya itu bagi Hinata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Entah apa yang ingin di rencanakan Sai, tapi ia merasa bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi Sai yang dingin, tapi ia mencoba bersikap wajar.

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama, hingga ia berada di suatu tempat. Tempat ini rasanya familiar bagi Hinata. Sai berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bagai istana. Atau itu memang benar-benar istana? Rumahnya lebih besar dari mansion Hyuuga, tempat tinggal Hinata yang dulu. Hinata membulatkan matanya. Ia kenal rumah ini. Ia ingin segera berkata-kata, tapi lidahnya kelu. Belum sampai sempat Hinata berkata-kata, Sai sudah terlebih dahulu masuk menemui satpam untuk meminta izin menemui seseorang.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata?" ucapnya ketika melihat Hinata dan Sai menghampiri pos tersebut. Satpam yang Hinata kenal bernama Izumo itu menyenggol lengan satpam yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya yang Hinata kenal bernama Kotetsu. "Eh?" ucap satpam itu setengah sadar.

Setelah Sai berbicara sebentar dengan kedua satpam tersebut, satpam itu mengizinkan mereka masuk. Belum habis kekagetan yang dirasakan Hinata, Sai sudah terlebih dahulu menggandeng tangannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganyna.

"Kau ikuti saja rencanaku oke?" bisik Sai dan kembali berjalan ke arah pintu utama mansion yang terbuat dari kayu jati asli. Jarak antara pagar besar mansion tersebut menuju pintu utama cukup jauh. Tapi pintu yang besar itu sudah bisa terlihat dari pagar.

Perjalanan menuju pintu utama, disuguhkan oleh pemandangan halaman luas mansion tersebut. Tampak pohon-pohon besar yang rindang, juga ada air mancur yang sangat besar di halaman depan mansion, yang semakin menambah nilai kemewahan mansion tersebut. Tampak beberapa maid berseragam hitam-putih berlalu-lalang di sekitar mansion. Bukan hanya sekali Hinata mengunjungi mansion ini. Sebelumnya ia sudah beberapa kali kesini, pemandangan di mansion Hyuuga juga tidak kalah bagus. Tapi pemandangan di sini tidak menambah rasa jemu Hinata untuk terus berada di tempat ini.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya ini adalah mansion milik Uchiha. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha tinggal di sini. Termasuk Sasuke. Akankah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi di sini? Antara ingin dan tidak ingin. Hinata bingung, rasanya ia rindu dengan Sasuke tapi ia juga merasa sakit hati. Ia ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini namun tangannya di gandeng erat oleh Sai.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun bukan saat yang tepat karena mereka telah sampai di pintu utama. Seorang maid yang menyapa mereka berdua bertanya.

"Maaf, tuan, nona, anda mau menemui siapa?" tanyanya ramah. Sepertinya maid ini baru bekerja di sini. Pasalnya ia tidak kenal siapa Hinata. Tidak seperti kedua satpam tadi yang sudah bekerja jauh lebih lama. Sehingga mereka berdua mengenal Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita yang pernah di bawa Sasuke kemari sebagai kekasihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kami kesini mau menemui Uchiha Mikoto-sama, ada?" tanya Sai kepada maid tersebut. Maid itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Tunggulah disini, saya akan memanggilkan Uchiha-sama dulu." Maid tersebut mempersilahkan mereka duduk di ruang tamu yang terlihat sangat wah. Sofa besar nan empuk yang tengah ditempati Hinata kini mengingatkan Hinata pada rumahnya yang dulu. Rumah yang ia tempati pada masa kejayaan ayahnya yang sekarang tengah bangkrut. Namun bedanya, mansion ini agak lebih besar. Atau mungkin memang diperbesar setelah terakhir Hinata mengunjungi mansion ini. Dan mansion ini lebih bergaya victorian. Sementara rumahnya yang dulu walaupun bergaya eropa klasik, tapi masih ada unsur-unsur jepangnya. Seperti pajangan samurai, dan juga dojo di dekat halaman belakang mansion. Karena biasanya ayahnya dan Neji suka berlatih bela diri.

Mansion ini semakin mewah saja dari terakhir ia berkunjung ke sini. Banyak sesuatu yang berbeda. Hinata yang masih mengagumi gaya artistik mansion tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Dan matanya tertumpu pada sebuah foto. Foto yang tidak terlalu besar yang dipajang di dinding sebelah kiri dari sofa panjang yang ditempati Hinata dan Sai. Foto sebuah keluarga. Dimana ada 3 orang didalam foto tersebut. Dua pria dan satu wanita yang terlihat sangat anggun. Ia memang terlihat sebagai yang paling tua diantara 3 orang tersebut. Tapi tak terlihat kerutan-kerutan yang berarti. Wanita itu terlihat sangat awet muda. Senyumnya yang hangat, bagai senyum bidadari. Sorot matanya yang keibuan mengisyaratkan kalau ia orang baik-baik. Walaupun Hinata tahu, semua Uchiha tidak ada yang baik, termasuk wanita tersebut.

Namun bukan wanita itu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Perhatiannya tertumpu pada seorang pria berambut raven yang berdiri di samping kanan wanita tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak tersenyum dalam foto tersebut. Seolah ada magnet yang membuatnya terus menatap foto itu. Seolah ada sihir yang membuatnya lupa akan rasa penasarannya pada rencana Sai. Wajah tampan pria yang ada dalam foto tersebut membuat perasaan Hinata semakin tak karuan. Ia rindu pria ini, tapi malihat sosoknya walaupun hanya sekedar foto membuatnya hatinya tercabik-cabik. Perih. Air matanya serasa ingin segera melompat keluar, mengaliri pipi pualamnya. Ia sudah capek. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Maka dari itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Ia ingin segera pulang.

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Namun satu tangan berkulit pucat menahan lengannya. Tangan dari orang yang tengah duduk menunggu si wanita Uchiha yang berada di foto tadi. Seolah menyuruh Hinata untuk tetap bersabar dan duduk kembali dengan tangan tersebut. Namun Hinata tetap tidak mau. Dengan lembut ia melepas tangan pucat Sai dari tangan mungilnya. Ia ingin pulang. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Apalagi di depan Uchiha. Namun satu suara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Konichiwa, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemilik suara. Sang nyonya Uchiha. Pemilik dari Uchiha corporation. Tengah berdiri dan menatapnya secara langsung. Uchiha Mikoto, si wanita anggun bak bidadari yang tadi dilihatnya di foto. Pakainannya sangat anggun, terlihat mewah dan berkilau. Gerak-geriknya yang terpelajar menambah kesan elegan. Hinata menatap lekat mata wanita yang sedang berjalan menghampri tempatnya dan Sai.

Hinata tetap diam. Tak membalas sapaan ramah sang pemilik mansion, si serigala berbulu domba. Paras cantik, senyum lembut, dan entah apalagi yang ia kenakan sebagai topeng dari hatinya yang busuk. Ia harusnya tak perlu lagi berpura-pura lembut begitu kepada Hinata. Karena mereka berdua sudah tahu persis sifat asli sang serigala. Namun Mikoto masih memajang senyum lembutnya. Bagaimana pun mereka berdua adalah tamu, dan tamu adalah raja. Ya, tamu yang tak di undang. Dan tak terbersit sekali-pun di kepala Mikoto untuk mengundang kedua orang tersebut masuk ke istana miliknya.

"Silahkan duduk kembali," mikoto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk kembali di sofa panjang yang cukup untuk 3 orang. Sementara dirinya sendiri juga duduk di sofa yang lain.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hatinya dan dan duduk kembali di sofa. Ia memalingkan mukanya, tak berkata apapun. Bahkan untuk membalas senyuman hangat Mikoto yang membuatnya muak, ia tidak sudi. Biarlah Sai menjalankan rencananya. Biarlah Sai lakukan apa yang ia mau. Ia pasrah saja. Harapannya saat ini hannya satu. Yaitu, semoga tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke disini. Itu saja.

"Apa tujuan anda datang kemari Hyuuga-san dan.."

"Sai." Jawab Sai.

"..Sai-san?" lanjut Mikoto. Sai lebih memilih berbicara langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi."Taukah anda, bahwa sahabat saya, Hyuuga Hinata tengah mengandung bayi dari putra bungsu anda, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang seperti biasa; tenang, dan tanpa ekspresi. Hinata sontak mengalihkan pandangannya yang sebelumnya tak terarah, kearah Sai ketika namanya dan Uchiha Sasuke disebut-sebut.

Mikoto mengangkat kedua halisnya, dan menjawab, "Ya, aku tau itu," jawab Mikoto dengan nada tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa yang dapat mengganggu ketentramannya. "Lalu?" tanyanya. Hinata membulatkan matanya menatap Mikoto yang dengan entengnya berkata 'ya, aku tau itu, Lalu?' apakah dia fikir ini main-main? Dan bagi Hinata wajahnya yang polos seolah tanpa dosa itu sungguh memuakkan.

"Dan dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya." Lanjut Sai.

"Jadi untuk apa kalian berkunjung kesini? Maaf, tapi saya juga punya pekerjaan. Sebaiknya kalian katakan secara langsung apa tujuan kalian?" tanyanya mulai agak serius.

"Kami kemari untuk meminta anda membujuk Uchiha Sasuke untuk bertanggung jawab atas Hinata." Ucap Sai mengutarakan maksud dari rencananya. Tapi apakah ini benar-benar maksud dari rencananya? Padahal harusnya ia tahu sendiri kalau Mikoto tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu. Hinata benar-benar di buat bingung oleh Sai.

"Maaf Sai-san, tapi saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bagaimana kalau saya beri kalian uang yang tidak sedikit, untuk menggugurkan kandungan anda Hyuuga-san." Ucap Mikoto seraya mengeluarkan segepok uang dari dalam dompet mahalnya yang tebal. Hinata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lagi dengat mulut menganga lebar melihat segepok uang itu. Mikoto lemparkannya ke atas permukaan meja di hadapan mereka berdua. Amarah Hinata mulai memuncak. Ia pikir ia bisa melakukan apa saja semaunya dengan uang?

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih segepok uang itu, dan berjalan kearah tempat duduk Mikoto yang tidak jauh darinya.

Hinata menghardik Mikoto seraya menunjuk-nunjuknya sebal. "Kau pikir bisa melakukan semuanya sesuka hatimu dengan ini, hah? Kau pikir aku akan menggugurkan anakku? Jawabannya tidak akan pernah." Ia mengangkat segepok uang itu, ia tamparkan ke wajah tanpa dosa Mikoto yang yang membuatnya muak. Memperlihatkannya pada wanita berambut hitam itu bahwa ia tidak bisa disogok dengan apapun. Walaupun Hinata sama-sama orang yang berpendidikan, dan mengerti tentang tata krama yang baik, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang satu ini. Ia merasa terlecehkan.

PLAK

Uang yang banyak itu mendarat di wajah sang nyonya Uchiha, lalu berhamburan di sekitar sofa tempat duduk Mikoto yang sedang melongo dengat mulut menganga. Mikoto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Apakah yang tadi itu sungguhan? Tentu saja sungguhan karena ia merasakan sakit. Masih dengan mulut menganga ia menengadah, menatap Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya seraya berkacak pinggang dengan kesal.

Mikoto masih membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sai ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk membawa Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memintanya untuk mendinginkan kepala. Hinata menarik nafas panjang, atas rujukan Sai, Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya dan hanya diam menahan emosi.

Ruangan itu di selimuti suasana yang mencekam antara kedua wanita cantik ini. Emosi keduanya benar-benar memuncak. Namun sang wanita yang brmata hitam lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya untuk tidak menampar balik wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, anda ini hanya tamu tak diundang. Dan saya tidak mempersilahkan anda mengotori rumah saya seperti ini. Mohon anda tidak berbuat lancang. Karena saya bisa menyuruh satpam untuk mengusir anda beserta teman anda dari sini." Mikoto mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya, dan menekan setiap kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir manisnya. Walaupun mencoba untuk tetap berkata sopan, karena bagaimana-pun ia adalah orang terpandang, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya gara-gara kelakuan Hinata yang jauh dari tata krama kesopanan sebagai seorang mantan Hyuuga heiress.

"Maafkan kelakuan teman saya, Mikoto-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah kesepakatan?" usul Sai. Oh, Hinata baru mengerti. Rencana inti Sai baru akan dimulai. Yang tadi itu hanya basa-basi atau pancingan dari rencananya ini. Sai memang cerdas, tapi akankah rencananya ini melibatkan Hinata lagi?

"Katakanlah." Mikoto yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan berbasa-basi lagi langsung to the point. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat mereka keluar dari rumah indahnya, walaupun ia bisa mengusir mereka dengan mudah jika ia mau.

Sai menjawab, Mikoto dan Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Hinata tetap tidak akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi Kami tidak akan mencampuri kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke lagi, kami tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk bertanggung jawab atas bayi dari Hinata, asalkan anda harus menjadikan Hinata sebagai karyawan di Uchiha Hotel." Ucap Sai panjang lebar.

"Apakah anda pikir saya bisa mempercayai ucapan anda Sai-san? Bagaimana kalau kalian punya maksud lain, seperti menjatuhkan Uchiha corporation seperti kami menjatuhkan Hyuuga?" Mikoto terlalu pintar untuk menerima negoisasi Sai. Tapi mahasiswa seni ini juga tidak bodoh, dengan tidak memprediksikan apa yang akan Mikoto katakan selanjutnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Mikoto yang satu itu.

"Bukankah anda bisa menyuruh salah satu karyawan anda tanpa sepengetahuan kami untuk memata-matai Hinata jika memang benar begitu?" Mikoto berpikir sejenak. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi pria tanpa ekspresi yang ada dihadapannya ini sungguh mencurigakan dan tak bisa dianggap remeh. Walaupun ia akan menggunakan seseorang untuk menjadi mata-mata, ia juga harus tetap waspada.

"Hn, kau memang benar. Tapi ucapan anda ini sungguh mencurigakan. dani, jika ia menjadi karyawan di Uchiha Hotel, bukankah ia akan berjumpa langsung dengan Sasuke yang menjadi Direktur disana? Apa jaminan anda bahwa ia tak akan mencampuri kehidupan Sasuke? Walaupun ia tidak mendekatinya, bagaimana kalau Sasuke sendiri yang mendekati Hyuuga?" beribu pertanyaan Mikoto sudah diperhitungkan oleh si jago gambar yang satu ini. Kemampuannya untuk memprediksikan sesuatu bisa disetarakan dengan si jenius Shikamaru, sahabatnya dan Hinata saat SMA. Dan dia juga sudah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan sang pemilik Uchiha mansion ini.

"Tenang saja Mikoto-sama, Hinata tidak akan bekerja sekarang juga. Mungkin sekitar 2 tahun lagi. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan? Dan dalam tempo waktu yang panjang itu, anda bisa segera memilihkan pasangan yang tepat untuk Sasuke-san bukan? Atau anda bisa segera menikahkannya dengan wanita tersebut. Benar 'kan?" tanya mahasiswa seni yang satu ini seraya tersenyum. Tidak seperti saat Sai tersenyum pada Hinata, kali ini ia bisa melihat itu adalah senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Dan saya pastikan Hinata juga tidak akan mendekati Sasuke." Lanjut Sai tanpa senyumannya. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa tidak mungkin? Ia memang tidak akan mendekati Sasuke karena rasa sakit hatinya. Tapi kenapa tidak mungkin? Sai sendiri tahu akan perasaan Hinata sekaranng. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Benci? Atau masih cinta? Saat diam-diam Sai melirik Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan pajangan foto di dinding sana, dimana terdapat Uchiha Mikoto, kakak Sasuke, yang ia sendiri lupa namanya, dan juga Sasuke. ia bisa melihat ada rasa rindu yang menyeruak. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga melihat kegetiran dan rasa sakit hati dari raut wajahnya. Jangankan Sai yang bingung, Hinata sendiri saja bingung akan perasaannya.

"Karena.." Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sai melirik Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menatap mata lavender yang tengah bertanya itu lekat-lekat. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa Sai menatapnya aneh seperti itu. Mikoto sendiri dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya. Menunggu jawaban pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Karena Hinata akan menikah dengan ku." Lanjut Sai kembali menatap Mikoto seraya merangkul bahu kecil Hinata.

Hinata syok tak percaya. Matanya yang terbelalak tak ia pindahkan pandangannya dari sosok bermata onyx itu. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda berkulit pucat ini. Sai, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai malaikatnya, awan dan mataharinya ini bersedia menikah dengannya? Apa ia tidak bercanda?

Sai, satu-satunya orang yang masih menerima keberadaannya ini sudah memberi bannyak kejutan hari ini. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. Suaranya tercekat. Mungkin ekspresi yang kini tengah dipajangkan Hinata kalau bukan cengo, pasti bingung. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya dengan helaian berwarna indigo yang dapat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya sepakat." Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan senang hati Sai menjabat tangan Mikoto. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain tak ia lepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Hinata yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan anda. Kami pulang dulu." Ucap Sai seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Rangkulan tangan Sai beralih Hinata ke pinggang rampingnya. Memamerkan kemesraan yang bisa membuat Mikoto semakin percaya pada perkataannya.

"Uangnya tidak kalian ambil? Bukankah itu bisa menambah uang kalian untuk persiapan pernikahan?" tanya Mikoto kembali ramah. Ia ikut bangkit dari sofa empuknya yang memberikan kenyamanan itu. Melihat ke arah lantai yang menyajikan pemandangan uang yang berserakan.

"Tidak perlu Mikoto-sama. Arigatou. Ayo sayang kita pulang. Kau dan bayi ini pasti lelah iya 'kan?" tanya Sai seraya mengelus-elus perut Hinata yang belum terlalu membesar, dan dikecupnya perut Hinata yang dilapisi bahan katun baju hitamnya lembut, dan penuh perasaan. Seolah anak yang tengah dikandung Hinata ini juga bagian dari darah daging Sai.

"Baiklah, kenapa anda menunduk terus begitu Hyuuga-san?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyumnya yang ramah pada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab. Jika ia berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti gagapnya kambuh.

Sai yang tahu persis kebiasaan Hinata, segera membantu Hinata untuk menjawab.

"Sepertinya calon istriku ini sedang mual. Maklum, kebiasaan orang hamil. Oleh karena itu kami pulang dulu ya, Mikoto-sama." Mikoto hanya mengangguk. Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sai masih merangkul pinggang Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari mansion Uchiha.

Mikoto yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian mereka yang sudah semakin jauh lewat pintu utama Uchiha mansion bergumam.

"Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menang dalam permainan kalian ini." Gumam Mikoto seraya menyeringai jahat.

**To be continue...**

**Fuiiih.. beres juga chapter 2. Ceritanya si sasu n ita lagi gak ada di rumah. Mungkin lagi ada di perusahaannya kali? Aku sendiri gak tau. *digetok***

**Huahh.. chapter kali ini juga panjang. Abisnya aku pengen cepet" munculin sasuke si chapter depan *emang yang tadi gak muncul?* ya maksudnya yang tadi kan Cuma selewat doank. Tunggu ya..**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please..**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Karena Cinta Dan Balas Dendam-**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**aduh.. aya kurang yakin sama chapter 3 ini.. makin lama makin gaje aja.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Last chapter :**

"**Sepertinya calon istriku ini sedang mual. Maklum, kebiasaan orang hamil. Oleh karena itu kami pulang dulu ya, Mikoto-sama." Mikoto hanya mengangguk. Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sai masih merangkul pinggang Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari mansion Uchiha.**

**Mikoto yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian mereka yang sudah semakin jauh lewat pintu utama mansion Uchiha bergumam..**

"**Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menang dalam permainan kalian ini." Gumam Mikoto seraya menyeringai jahat.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Chapter 3**

Seorang pria berambut raven melajukan mobil BMW hitamnya dengan lihai. Mata hitam pekat yang tertutupi oleh kacamata hitamnya menambah kesan keren. Dengan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang memamerkan dadanya dengan membuka 2 kancing atasnya memang terlihat berantakan. Dasi hitam panjangnya ia longgarkan dan jatuh tak beraturan. Namun ia tetap terlihat mempesona dengan style-nya yang seperti ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, sengaja pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Di tengah penatnya pekerjaan kantor sebagai Direktur Uchiha Hotel yang membelenggunya, ia lebih memilih untuk pulang dan bersantai di rumah. Jabatan sebagai Direktur memang terasa memberatkan pria yang masih berumur 20 tahun ini. Kakaknya yang semula menjabat sebagai Direktur Uchiha Hotel dipindahkan ke luar negeri untuk mengurus beberapa perusahaan Uchiha di sana. Dan terpaksa jabatan tersebut dialihkan kepada sang Uchiha muda yang lebih suka bekerja dengan pekerjaannya sebelumnya yaitu menjadi aktor sekaligus pesonil salah satu band terkenal yang sekarang sudah bubar karena kesibukan masing-masing personilnya.

Dan kini, ia dihadapkan dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus ia tangani sebagai salah satu pewaris Uchiha Corporation. Ia merasa pusing dan tertekan, walaupun ia bisa menangani berkas-berkas itu dengan baik. Kehidupan ini bukanlah dirinya. Ia lebih suka hidup santai. Apalagi ketika ia ditemani seorang wanita berambut indigo dan beriris lavender yang dirindukannya.

Ah.. Lagi-lagi ia berkhayal yang tidak mungkin. Sudah satu bulan ia tidak melihat wanita itu lagi. Ingin sekali ia melihat wanita tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih mencintai wanita itu. Juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya ikut berdukacita atas kepergian ayahnya. Menenangkan hatinya, menemaninya, juga menjaganya bersama anak-anaknya sampai ajal menjemput.

Namun hal itu rasanya tidak mungkin lagi. Wanita itu pasti membencinya. Merasa sakit hati, dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sasuke melamun memikirkan wanita itu terus menerus. Bayang-bayang wanita terseburt tidak pernah absen menghadiri mimpinya. Ia kini benar-benar sadar, bahwa wanita itu sungguh berarti untuknya.

Namun melamun di saat sedang menyetir bukanlah hal baik. Pandangannya kosong tak terarah sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa di pertigaan sana lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Mobil yang ia kendarai hampir menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang pinggangnya sudah bebas dari rangkulan tangan pucat Sai.

"Lakukan apa Hinata?" tanya Sai seraya menolehkan kepalanya memandang Hinata yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kedua insan itu tengah berjalan pulang menuju flat milik Sai. Mereka telah keluar dari mansion Uchiha yang membuat emosi Hinata meluap-luap saat itu. Masih tampak rona merah di kedua pipi pualam sang gadis bermata lavender. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sai akan berakting sedemikian rupa di depan Mikoto. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Sai mengatakan bahwa dirinya bersedia menikahi Hinata. Ikut membesarkan bayi di kandungan Hinata yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah sedikitpun dengannya.

"Mengapa kau meminta kepada wanita itu untuk merekrutku sebagai karyawannya? Apa sebenarnya rencanamu?" tanya Hinata seraya menatap balik mata hitam pekat yang jauh berbeda darinya itu.

Sai diam sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja membantumu menjalankan permintaan terakhir Ayahmu. Yaitu balas dendam."

Balas dendam? Ia tidak pernah meminta Sai untuk membantunya balas dendam. Kenapa ia lakukan itu?

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Mau tidak mau, langkah Sai ikut terhenti karenanya. Mata lavender dan onyx saling bertemu. Ia menatap mata Sai dengan lekat. Mencoba memahami isi hati sahabatnya. "Tapi Sai, kau tahu sendiri kalau balas dendam ti—

"Tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ya, aku tahu itu," sela Sai sebelum Hinata menuntaskan perkataannya. "Tapi Hinata, aku tahu alasanmu tidak menjalankan permintaan Ayahmu bukan hanya karena alasan itu 'kan? Alasan yang sesungguhnya karena kau masih mencintai Sasuke 'kan? Aku tahu Hinata. Tapi cobalah kau ingat, Sasuke adalah orang yang menghianatimu. Dan coba kau pikirkan perasaan Ayahmu disana. Ia tidak akan tenang sebelum kau menjalankan permintaan terakhirnya, Hinata. Cobalah untuk belajar. Belajar untuk melupakan Sasuke. Disini ada aku. Aku siap untuk membantumu melupakan Sasuke. Aku siap untuk menjadi figur seorang ayah untuk bayi yang ada di kandunganmu, Hinata." Lanjut Sai seraya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu dan memohon.

"Jadi.. maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sai menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Hinata dan mengangkatnya sampai setinggi dada. Kedua mata itu terus bertemu pandang. Mata Hinata memandang lekat mata Sai untuk mencari kepastian akan perkataannya barusan. Dan dia tidak menemukan keraguan di raut wajah Sai yang terlihat serius kali ini.

"Ayolah Hinata, demi anakmu.." bujuk Sai.

Hinata sungguh bingung kali ini. Ia tidak mencintai Sai. Ia lebih menganggap Sai sebagai sahabat sekaligus malaikatnya. Sungguh aneh memang hidup Hinata ini. Di kala ada orang yang benar-benar baik, dan tulus untuk menikah dengan Hinata, tapi ia tidak mencintai orang itu. Sementara pria yang telah menyakitinya, menghancurkan keluarganya, membuat perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut, malah dicintainya.

Tapi untuk kali ini ia rasa ia tidak boleh mementingkan ego-nya. Di samping ia tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Sai yang sudah terlalu baik padanya, ia juga memikirkan masa depan anaknya kelak. Bagaimana jika anaknya tumbuh besar tanpa figur ayah yang mendampinginya? Ia tidak peduli apa kata cemoohan orang nanti kepadanya. Tapi ia takut, kalau anaknya akan dicemooh orang lain sebagai anak haram, atau sebagainya. Bagaimana kalau anaknya bertanya siapa ayahnya sebenarnya? Ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan Sasuke terus untuk bertanggung jawab atas kandungannya ini. Itu tidak mungkin lagi.

Hinata menghirup nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah hatinya merasa mantap, ia buka kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu, memperlihatkan mata lavendernya ke arah mata onyx Sai, dan mengangguk pasti seraya tersenyum ke arah Sai yang telah menanti jawabannya.

Sai tersenyum senang melihatnya. Tidak ada yang meminta, tidak ada yang menyuruh, mereka saling berpelukan. Sungguh tidak elit memang, memamerkan kemesraan di tempat seperti ini. Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

Aroma parfum yang Sai kenakan sungguh menyejukkan Hinata yang menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Sai. Hinata memejamkan mata tanpa mengurangi senyum yang merekah di wajah cantik sang gadis Hyuuga. Sai memang sungguh baik. Ia sungguh perhatian terhadapnya. Hinata sungguh beruntung bisa mengenal Sai. Malaikatnya.

DDRRRTTT.. DDRRRTT.. DDRRRTTT..

Suara getar handphone terdengar dari saku celana jeans hitam Sai. Sai melepas satu tangannya yang ia tempelkan di punggung Hinata dan menyelamkannya ke saku untuk mengambil sang biang pengganggu itu. "Moshi-moshi?" sapanya ketika benda elektronik itu ia tempelkan di telinganya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tenang pada suara di sebrang sana. "Hn, baiklah.. aku sudah dekat kok." Ujar Sai lalu menekan tombol merah di handphonenya.

Mereka melepas pelukan mesra mereka. Setelah itu pertanyaan Hinata adalah hal yang menjadi perhatian Sai kini. "Siapa Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sai ingin tahu. "Kabuto. Dia ingin aku ke studio sekarang juga. Tidak apa 'kan kalau kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sai khawatir terhadap Hinata.

"Hn, pergilah. Bosmu itu nanti marah kalau kau telat datang ke sana," jawab Hinata lembut. Sai senang melihat Hinata seperti sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi yang emosi, atau seperti kemarin yang bersedih. Hinata yang terlihat damai, Hinata yang terlihat tanpa masalah, Hinata yang terlihat tanpa beban. Ia suka Hinata yang seperti ini.

Sai menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping Hinata. Sementara tangan kirinya ia simpan di belakang kepala Hinata. Mendorongnya kedepan hingga wajah mereka berdekatan, dan mencium keningnya lembut, penuh perasaan. "Jaga dirimu." bisiknya sebelum pergi kearah yang berlawanan dari arahnya tadi. Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian Sai, calon suaminya.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ia berada tepat di pertigaan jalan. Ia hendak menyeberang jalan raya yang ramai itu. ia menunggu lampu hijau yang berbah menjadi kuning, lalu merah. Setelah warna lampu berubah, ia menyeberang jalan seorang diri.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menoleh ke arah jalan dan mendapati sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam yang dengan cepat melaju kearahnya yang sedang menyebrang.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o-**

**.**

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak gadis berambut Indigo spontan yang langsung meringkuk dan merundukkan kepalanya ke kedua lutut, dan menarauh kedua tangannya di kepala. Meminimalisir benturan di kepalanya jika sampai mobil itu berhasil menabraknya. Mata lavendernya terpejam takut. Detak jantungnya terpompa cepat sekali. Ia tak sempat menghindar.

Pria berambut raven yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut dengan spontan menekan pedal rem mobilnya secara seketika.

CKIIIT..

Suara gesekan ban dan aspal yang ditimbulkan dari mobil yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba sebelum menabrak gadis yang sedang meringkuk takut di tengah zebra cross. 'Apa dia tidak apa-apa?' pikir pengemudi itu yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis berambut panjang yang sedang meringkuk tepat di depan mobilnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" tanyanya khawatir setelah tepat berada di depan wanita tersebut seraya merundukkan badan dan menyentuh pundaknya.

'Suara itu..' Sang gadis yang mendengar suara familiar dari lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menatap mata onyx dari sang pemuda yang tertutupi kacamata. Seketika mata lavender pucat gadis tersebut terbelalak ketika menatap langsung pria berjas hitam yang sedang membungkukkan badannya sehingga bayangannya menutupi sang gadis dari cahaya matahari. Mata perempuan Hyuuga yang menatap lekat wajah yang ia benci atau ia rindukan ini tak teralih pada apapun. Termasuk pada suara klakson mobil yang tepat berada di belakang BMW hitam yang tadi hampir menabraknya, karena lampu lalu lintas kini telah berubah menjadi hijau kembali.

Tak hanya Hinata yang terbelalak. Mata onyx sang pemuda-pun terbelalak di balik kacamata hitamnya. Wajah wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini sungguh persis seperti wajah gadis yang ia rindukan, ia cintai, ia kasihi, ia sayangi, dan ia hianati. Atau memang gadis itu benar-benar dirinya? Ya, tidak salah lagi. Mata lavender yang Sasuke rindukan menatapnya. Warna indigo rambut yang Sasuke sukai terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

'kami-sama.. dia..' batin mereka serempak.

Sasuke melepas kacamata yang ia kenaka untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok wanita yang di hadapannya.

"Hinata?" gumamnya setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah Hinata yang masih terlihat syok. Syok karena hampir tertabrak, ditambah syok karena pertemuan kembali dua insan yang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih ini.

"S-Sasu.." bulir-bulir air mata kembali menggenang di kelopak mata lavender Hinata. Ia tak mau terlihat menangis di hadapan pria yang menghancurkannya ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi. "argh.." Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan lari menyebrang jalan itu. Ia terus berlari ke arah flat milik Sai tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok berjas hitam yang membuatnya sakit hati. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu lagi? Orang yang kini ia coba untuk benci.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke. Namun wanita yang tengah berlari menjauhinya itu tidak memperlambat laju larinya apalagi menghentikannya.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak keributan yang ditimbulkannya gara-gara menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan sehingga menimbulkan kemacetan. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Hinata. Mengutarakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia bertanggung jawab atas kandungan Hinata, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu, apa masih dipertahankannya atau sudah digugurkannya.

Ia hanya ingin bilang, bahwa ia bersedia lari. Pergi kemanapun wanita itu mau. Asal hanya ada dia dan Hinata. Tanpa Hyuuga yang membenci Uchiha. Tanpa Uchiha yang membenci Hyuuga. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata, tanpa nama depan mereka.

"Hinata!" Sasuke mencegat lengan Hinata dan berhasil membalikkan tubuh mungil wanita tersebut menghadapnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram lengan atas Hinata. Menahannya agar tidak menghindar lagi.

Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Melihatnya secara langsung rasanya lebih perih daripada melihatnya di foto atau di televisi. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata hitam pekat dari orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya ini.

Dengan susah payah ia menahan tangis. Namun usahanya sia-sia ketika satu tangan Sasuke terlepas dari lengan atasnya, menarik dagu gadis ini lebih tinggi untuk menatap matanya. Seketika itu juga bulir bening itu jatuh, menapakkan jejaknya di pipi pualam Hinata yang kemerahan, ketika dengan langsung ia menatap mata onyx yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di dagu Hinata, merangkak naik ke pipi.

"Hinata.." panggilnya lirih seraya menghapus jejak air mata Hinata. Air mata yang juga membuatnya sedih, karena itu bukanlah air mata bahagia. Sebaliknya, itu adalah air mata kesedihan. Dan air mata itu keluar karena dirinya. Karena Sasuke.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Hinata ketus di sela tangisnya seraya menepis tangan Sasuke dari pipinya dengan kasar.

"A-aku.. aku mau mengatakan.." Sasuke menelan gumpalan yang berada di pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia merasa gugup. Setelah itu ia menghirup nafas panjang, mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mengajak Hinata lari dari kota ini.

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu Hinata. Ayo kita lari dari kota ini dan tinggal di rumah yang sederhana bersama anak kita!" Seru Sasuke tak lupa menampakkan senyum. Berharap Hinata bersedia dan mengatakan 'ya'.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal ini hari ini. Ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Oh.. Sasuke pasti sedang mempermainkannya lagi. Dan kali ini ia tidak mungkin tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh ular seperti Uchiha. Oleh orang licik seperti Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya ha?" tanya Hianta terdengar sangat dingin seraya tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Jawabannya, tidak." lanjut Hinata dengan menekan kata 'tidak' di nada bicaranya yang dingin. Senyum di wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan itu, seketika memudar. Ia sungguh kecewa dengan penolakkan Hinata. Jadi ia masih mengangapnya penipu? Tentu saja. Kemana ia selama ini? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya dari kemarin-kemarin? Kenapa saat itu ia menolaknya dan berkata tidak mau? Semuanya sudah terlambat. Hinata sudah tak percaya lagi padanya.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke terdengar sangat sedih. Terdengar sangat lemah di telinga wanita bermata lavender yang telah menolak ajakan mantan kekasihnya itu mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu oleh orang licik seperti kalian lagi. Satu pengalaman sudah cukup membuatku sadar untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahanku akibat percaya padamu Sasuke. Aku juga tidak mungkin menghianati dan meninggalkan calon suamiku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya setelah ia berbaik hati bersedia menikah denganku, bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung sekarang, dan kebaikan-kebaikan lainnya yang masih banyak lagi." Hinata menghela nafas panjang, setelah itu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak mungkin sepertimu yang sehabis manis, sepah dibuang. Untuk itu, aku harap kau tidak usah urusi kehidupanku bersama keluarga kecilku nanti. Karena aku membencimu Sasuke. Membencimu." Ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar menemukan kebencian di hatinya untuk Sasuke. Dan menutup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk Uchiha yang terlihat sedih di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Setelah berkata demikian, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk pulang menuju flat Sai.

Sasuke masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya tadi. Hatinya sakit, melihat kebencian wanita itu terhadapnya. Hatinya terasa tersayat, karena hadis itu sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik, mendengar kalau gadis itu telah menemukan pria lain di hatinya yang pastinya lebih baik dari dirinya.

'Ia benar-benar membenciku..' pikirnya sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**Huh, akhirnya beres.**

**Sasukenya udah muncul tuh.. gimana? Puas? Belum ya?**

**Habisnya romance sasuhinanya juga kurang karena Hinata-nya benci sama sasu. Penasaran cerita selanjutnya? Ditunggu aja ya..**

**ah, kayanya apdetnya bakal rada lama, yang the sweetest valentine juga. abisnya selain saya harus mempersiapkan MOS, kompi saya juga rusak lagi.. nyebelin..  
**

**Hinata jadinya mending sama Sasuke apa Sai ya? Ayo.. dukung siapa? Ikutin terus aja ya...**

**Review please.. ^.~**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuhuuu... saya bawa chapter 4.

Maap ya, udah bikin reader nunggu *ke PD-an*. Mohon maap bila chapter ini terkesan jelek, membosankan, atau sebagainya.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, SaiHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC,**

Last chapter :

**...Karena aku membencimu Sasuke. Membencimu." Ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar menemukan kebencian di hatinya untuk Sasuke. Dan menutup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk Uchiha yang terlihat sedih di hadapannya ini.**

"**Jangan ikuti aku." Setelah berkata demikian, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk pulang menuju flat Sai.**

**Sasuke masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya tadi. Hatinya sakit, melihat kebencian wanita itu terhadapnya. Hatinya terasa tersayat, mendengar pengakuannya bahwa gadis itu membenci dirinya dan sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik, mendengar kalau gadis itu telah menemukan pria lain di hatinya yang pastinya lebih baik dari dirinya.**

'**Ia benar-benar membenciku..' pikirnya sedih.**

**.**

**-Karena Cinta Dan Balas Dendam-**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

_CKLEK_

Suara kenop pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari luar. Pria terserbut memasuki flat miliknya itu dan menutup pintu bercat hitam itu kembali.

Sang pemuda yang baru memasuki flat mungil miliknya ini langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan ganjil di hadapannya. Pemandangan ganjil itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di sofa yang membelakangi pintu masuk.

Memang sebenarnya tidak aneh, melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa. Tapi auranya itu yang agak berbeda. Entah apa yang berada di pikiran wanita tersebut. Sang pria tidak bisa menebaknya. Wanita itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya seperti apa kini, tak terlihat. Yang terlihat hanya sebagian rambut panjangnya yang tidak terhalangi sandaran sofa.

Apa yang telah terjadi dengan wanita tersebut? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Yang pasti setelah ia meninggalkannya di jalan untuk pulang sendirian ketika ia mendapat panggilan dari bosnya, ia rasa wanita itu baik-baik saja. Ia yakin, wanita itu tahu kalau ia sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa ia diam saja? Apa ia tertidur? Ah.. tidur pada sore hari bukanlah kebiasaan gadis berambut indigo itu. Apalagi dalam posisi duduk di sofa seperti ini.

Ataukah.. melamun?

"_Tadaima!"_ seru Sai, berharap sang gadis yang tengah duduk membelakanginya itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Okaeri.."_ jawab gadis itu lesu. Suaranya seperti ogah-ogahan untuk menjawab seruan Sai barusan. Benar kan, ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Dan satu lagi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menoleh, apalagi berbalik menghadapnya.

Sai melepas sepatu yang sedari tadi melekat di kakinya, dan menaruhnya di rak. Lalu melepas jeket hitam yang dikenakannya dan di gantungkannya. Setelah itu, melangkah mendekati sofa tempat gadis itu dan duduk di lahan kosong di sampingnya. Ia menghela napas melepas lelah, kemudian bertanya pada sang gadis yang tengah menatap televisi yang hanya menyuguhkan warna hitam itu dengan hampa.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sai lembut seraya memiringkan kepalanya heran. Menatap gadis di sampingnya yang kelihatan tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

Sang gadis yang ditanya tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi yang tidak dinyalakannya. Ia menghela napas panjang, setelah itu memejamkan mata lavendernya perlahan. Mencoba mengingat memori sebelum kepulangan gadis itu menuju flat calon suaminya ini. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, setelah itu menjawab, "Tadi aku bertemu Sasuke," jawabnya pelan, masih memejamkan matanya.

Sai tertegun sesaat. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata lavendernya menatap langit-langit rumah. Mencoba menerawang kejadian yang membuat hatinya merasa tersayat kembali ketika menatap mata seorang pemuda berambut raven yang ia coba untuk benci.

"Lalu?"

"Ia mengajakku pergi dari kota ini. Ia bilang, ia bersedia bertanggung jawab." Jawab Hinata masih menatap langit-langit kosong yang haya diisi oleh satu buah bola lampu.

Lagi-lagi, Sai tertegun mendengarnya.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sai lagi, seraya mengelus helaian indigo rambut sahabatnya. Hinata memalingakan pandangannya menatap pria di sampingnya yang tengah mengelus halus rambutnya. Sorot mata wanita itu terlihat bingung. Terlihat dilema tentang apa yang diputuskannya ketika pria yang hampir menabraknya tadi siang mengajukan penawaran untuk bersedia bertanggung jawab atas kandungannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rencana sudah terlanjur dilaksanakan. Ia juga telah terlanjur sakit dan telah mempercayakan seutuhnya masa depannya pada pria berambut hitam yang kini tengah menatap mata lavendernya. Sai.

Begitu banyak kejutan yang ia terima hari ini. Rasanya ia seperti dilamar oleh dua pria sekaligus. Ia mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia juga membencinya. Sementara Sai, ia baik, perhatian. Tapi.. apakah ada sesuatu di balik semua ini? Apakah ia melakukan semua ini dengan tulus? Rasanya.. ia terlalu baik jika melakukan semua ini secara cuma-cuma.

Hinata tahu, Sai selama ini juga hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Atau mungkin lebihnya sebagai seorang adik. Selama ini Sai juga tidak pernah mengatakn bahwa ia mencintai Hinata. Yang Sai katakan hanya bahwa ia bersedia menikah dengan Hinata, juga bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayi di kandungannya. Tapi bukan berarti dengan begitu ia mencintai Hinata seperti layaknya Adam mencintai Hawa kan?

Yang ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Sai sampai segitunya membela dan menolong Hinata setelah wanita itu menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya terpuruk. Padahal, ia sendiri tidak mencintainya? Mungkin hanya sayang. Untuk apa ia berkorban sedemikian keras hanya untuk membantu orang yang tidak dicintainya? Walaupun sayang itu juga bermakna besar.

Kalaupun ada maksud tertentu, Hinata tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan kini hanyalah menuntaskan perintah terakhir ayahnya. Membalas dendam pada Uchiha. Walaupun ia harus mengorbankan cintanya pada salah seorang diantara beberapa orang yang bermarga Uchiha. Walau ia mencintainya, walau orang itu juga mencintai dirinya. walau ia tidak tahu, apakah yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi siang itu serius, atau hanyalah sekedar tipu daya Uchiha untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan. Rencananya juga sudah bulat, yaitu balas dendam.

"Tidak," jawabnya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Mengapa?"

"Kita sudah terlanjur melaksanakan rencana kita. Lagipula kau juga sudah membantuku sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkannya hanya demi Uchiha penghianat itu," Ucap Hinata dengan tegas. "Kau sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, Sai.. aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya." Lanjutnya mantap.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o-**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengetahui info tentang gadis itu?" tanya seorang pria bermata onyx yang menatap pria berambut silver di hadapannya.

"Ya, dugaan anda benar, Sasuke-sama. Wanita berciri-ciri sama seperti yang anda deskripsikan, memang sudah tidak tingal di rumah Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia sekarang tinggal di gedung flat di daerah utara kota Tokyo. Ia tinggal bersama seorang pria bernama Sai, yang bekerja di studio foto Tarakima. Mereka tinggal di flat bernomor 14." Jelas Suigetsu, bawahan yang paling Sasuke percaya.

"Terimakasih Suigetsu. Kau memang bisa ku andalkan." ucap Sasuke, seraya mengeluarkan segepok uang yang dibungkus dengan amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya dan mengulurkannya pada Suigetsu. "Sama-sama, bos. Tidak usah sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku.." balas Suigetsu, seraya menerima amplop dari Sasuke, dan menciumnya. Tak lupa juga menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas akan hasil kerja Suigetsu. Suigetsu memang selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Aku akan terus setia padamu, Sasuke-sama."

**.**

**-o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut raven menyusuri koridor sebuah gedung flat dengan langkah gontai. Tidak terlalu buru-buru karena ia sudah tahu, di mana tempat orang yang sedang ia cari kini. Kedua telapak tangannya ia selamkan pada saku jaketnya, menambah kesan santai dan _cool_.

Direktur yang satu ini memang sedang berpakaian casual sekarang. Ia memakai kaos putih, dengan jaket hitam yang lengannya ia gulungkan sampai ¾, dan celana jeans biru panjang.

Ia tudungkan jaket yang ia pakai, menutupi rambutnya yang mencuat dan agak mencolok itu. Meminimalisir jika sampai ada orang yang mengenalnya, atau ada bawahannya di kantor yang bertempat tinggal di gedung flat yang sama.

Mata onyx yang dilapisi kacamata hitam itu, menatap nomor yang tertera di setiap pintu yang ia lewati. Selama ia berjalan, ia terus mengucap satu nama dalam hatinya. Bagai mantra yang dapat membuatnya mencapai kebahagiaan abadi dalam hidupnya. Ia terus menggumamkan nama tersebut.

'Hinata'

Ia terus menulusuri angka yang tergantung di depan pintu yang semakin dekat dengan angka yang ia cari.

**12,**

**13,**

...

**14**

Dan kini, angka yang ditunggunya muncul juga.

Ia telah sampai. Sebuah flat bernomorkan 14. Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti flat milik pemuda yang tinggal bersama Hinata itu.

Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir sang Uchiha. Pria yang tinggal bersamanya pasti sedang bekerja. Otomatis, wanita itu kini hanya sendirian di flat ini. Satu tangannya, ia keluarkan dari dalam saku. Diangkatnya tangan itu untuk mengetuk pintu bercat hitam tersebut.

_Tok tok tok_

Diketuknya tiga kali.

...

Tak ada jawaban. Tak terdengar suara langkah lembut dari kaki seorang wanita yang ia harapkan untuk membuka pintu bercet hitam ini untuknya.

_Tok tok tok!_

Ia coba lagi mengetuknya lebih keras.

...

Sial. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Urgh!" ia menendang kesal pintu bercat hitam itu. Wanita yang diharapkannya tidak ada. Dengan langkah gusar, ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hentakan kakinya yang keras, menggema di sepanjang lorong yang ia lewati. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai satu, dan keluar dari gedung flat tersebut. Memasuki mobil yang terparkir rapi, dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

Seketika, ia melesat menuju tujannya yang selanjutnya. Mungkin rencananya ini akan agak tersendat bila Hinata berada di tempat tersebut. Dan di tempat itu, ia tidak mungkin sendiri.

Studio foto Tarakima.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

"Baiklah.. lagipula pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, sekarang kau boleh pulang. Tapi jangan lupa, nanti kau harus mengundangku!" Ucap Kabuto, seraya tersenyum kecil pada bawahannya. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda pucat yang tengah membenahi kameranya kedalam tas.

Hari ini Sai meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal. Dikarenakan ia dan Hinata akan mempersiapkan pernikahan. Membeli cincin, jas, gaun, kartu undangan, dan lain-lain.

Sebenarnya pernikahan akan dilaksanakan secara sederhana. Ia juga hanya akan mengundang orang-orang terdekat saja. Otomatis jika Sai menikah, ia menghentikan kegiatan kuliahnya dan fokus terhadap Hinata, dan pekerjaannya.

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Kabuto barusan. "Terimakasih, Kabuto-san. Kami pasti mengundangmu." Ucap Hinata yang ikut menemani Sai selagi Sai bekerja tadi. Ia merasa bosan, karena ia terus berada di flat selama seharian. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat kerja Sai. Mungkin di sana ada yang bisa ia kerjakan sekaligus membantu Sai.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu." Pamit Sai, seraya keluar dari studio foto milik Kabuto itu.

Hinata keluar lebih dulu daripada Sai, yang masih membereskan tasnya. Setelah Sai menutup rel sleting tasnya, ia mengikuti Hinata yang tengah berdiri di depan studio. Masih mematung di depan studio, Sai bertanya.

"Jadi kita akan kemana dulu?" tanya Sai menatap Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau beli cincin dulu saja." Usul Hinata.

"Hn, baikalah."

Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ke sebuah toko perhiasan di dekat studio foto tersebut. Wilayah di sekitar situ memang ramai. Ada banyak mall, dan gedunng-gedung tinggi. Tentu tidak sulit jika hanya mencari sebuah toko emas di wilayah itu. Jalan kaki sekitar lima menit juga sudah sampai.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah, berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan.

Diturunkannya kaca jendela mobilnya sampai habis oleh si pengemudi yang belum beranjak dari kursi kemudinya. Kepalanya ia julurkan keluar dari jendela mobil. Menatap bangunan yang berada di sebelah bangunan tempat ia berhenti. Melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, untuk melihat lebih jelas papan plang yang terpasang di depan bangunan sebelah itu. 'TARAKIMA PHOTOS'.

'Tidak salah lagi.' Batinnya.

Seketika ia tersentak, dan memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Dipasangnya kembali kacamata di genggamannya. Melihat seorang wanita yang keluar dari pintu studio foto tersebut yang terbuat dari kaca. Sasuke menatap gadis tersebut tak berkedip.

Pompaan darah dari jantungnya terasa semakin kencang tatkala melihat gadis yang tengah memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna putih, dan rok hitam selutut yang di kenakannya, sungguh cantik. Hatinya kembali bergumam saat melihat mata lavendernya, rambut indigonya, dan seluruh aksen yang membuatnya terbentuk menjadi seorang..

'Hyuuga Hinata.'

Kali ini ia tersentak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Seorang pria berambut Hitam ikut keluar dari studio foto tersebut dan berdiri di sebelah Hinata yang sedang memberikan senyum pada pria tersebut.

Hatinya terasa mengkerut. Sakit. Karena wanita yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya itu tengah bersama pria lain. Pria yang kemungkinan besar adalah pria yang diakui Hinata sebagai calon suaminya itu. Miris, tercabik, tersayat.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa sesakit ini. Paru-parunya serasa diremas. Sesak.

Ia melihat Hinata berbicara sebentar dengan pria tersebut. Dan mereka berdua melangkah bersama.

Kemana arah tujuannya? Ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti bukan ke arah flat tempat Hinata bernaung kini. Kearah yang berlawanan.

Uchiha Sasuke, kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Memajukannya perlahan, agak jauh di belakang mereka berdua, agar mereka tidak curiga karena Sasuke membuntutinya. Tak lama di perjalanan, kedua orang itu memasuki sebuah toko.

Ya, toko perhiasan.

Sasuke melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Memilah perhiasan yang sepertinya cincin, dan satu pasang.

Harusnya ia yang berada di situ. Harusnya ia, yang menemani Hinata. Harusnya cincin yang tengah dicoba oleh pria yang bersama Hinata itu untuknya. Seharusnya dirinya.. bukan pria itu.

Andai saja, ia bisa mengulang waktu. Harusnnya ia menolak permintaan ibunya untuk membuat Hyuuga menderita. Perasaan yang sebelumnya hanya ia buat-buat utuk memikat hati Hinata, karena pada dasarnya, ia hanya diperintah. Ia hanya diperalat oleh ibunya sendiri.

Lama-lama, perasaan yang hanya ia buat-buat itu berubah seiring perhatian dari Hinata. Senyum bak bidadari yang dapat meluluhkan hati kerasnya. Hingga persaan itu berubah menjadi cinta yang seutuhya. Cinta yang tak lagi palsu. Berbagi senyum tulus, berbagi peluk hangat, berbagi cium mesra,

Ahh.. sakit rasanya ketika ia kembali ke masa kini. Di mana semuanya telah berubah drastis. Bukan lagi masa lalu yang indah, hanya ada rasa sakit, iri, rindu, dan penyesalan.

Kesalahan besar yang telah ia pebrbuat, tak mungkin bisa dimaafkan oleh Hinata. Apa mungkin ia harus rela melepas Hinata demi kebahagiaannya?

Tangan putih Sasuke meremas stir mobil dengan perasaan geram. Kedua rahangnya di tekan. Bibirnya yang bergetar mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Bila kau akan jauh lebih bahagia bila tanpa aku, aku rela melepasmu."

.

_Apa itu berarti kau menyerah, Sasuke?_

_Kehidupan memang telah jauh berbeda kini._

_Bila perasaan Hinata juga telah berubah terhadapmu, tapi kau lupa menyebutkan satu hal. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah diubah sampai kapanpun._

.

.

_**Calon bayi yang ada di kandungan Hinata adalah darah dagingmu.**_

_**Dan itu abadi.**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.  
**

**Hai semua... sudah berapa lama saya gak apdet?**

** Hari ini saya kembali. sekali lagi maaf bila tidak memuaskan.**

**Dan, maaf bila saya nanti apdetnya lama lagi. Maklum lahh.. sibuk sama ekskul di sekolah. **

ripiu buat yang g login:

**Hyuuga Nii, blossommeans, Lollytha-chan**: yup ini udah apdet!

**Hyuga Haura**: aku jga dkung sasuhina ^^

**Vipris**: iya nih, sibuk berat! *sok sibuk*

hehehe.. semuanya, ripiu lagi ya...

**Kritik, saran, flame juga boleh.**

**Review yaaa...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **AU, OOC**

Last chapter: **Kesalahan besar yang telah ia pebrbuat, tak mungkin bisa dimaafkan oleh Hinata. Apa mungkin ia harus rela melepas Hinata demi kebahagiaannya?**

**Tangan putih Sasuke meremas stir mobil dengan perasaan geram. Kedua rahangnya di tekan. Bibirnya yang bergetar mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.**

"**Bila kau akan jauh lebih bahagia bila tanpa aku, aku rela melepasmu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan angkuh ketika berpapasan dengan Mikoto di ruang tamu rumahnya. Berbagai pertanyaan dicecar sang ibu atas keterlambatannya pemuda yang baru sampai di rumah ini. Namun tidak sedikit pun dihiraukan Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam itu tetap melangkah acuh melewati Mikoto. Bagai yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya benda mati yang tak berarti.

Bagi seorang Ibu, Mikoto jelas bersedih dengan sikap putra bungsunya yang semakin jauh dari tata krama keluarga. Ia pun mengerti bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena telah menjauhkan Sasuke dari Hinata. Bagaimanapun, Mikoto merasakan bahwa putra bungsunya yang arogan telah banyak berubah dengan keberadaan Hinata. Dan kini, ia sendiri yang memisahkan mereka. Memisahkan Sasuke dari orang yang dicintainya, menjerumuskan Sasuke kembali ke dalam lubang dalam yang bahkan ujungnya sendiri tak terlihat karena diselimuti kegelapan. Mikoto merasakan perbedaan itu. Namun, sebagai seseorang Uchiha sepertinya, _ego_ jelas tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga yang menurutnya tidak spesial itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengembalikan sifat baik Sasuke –terutama terhadapnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak akan melakukan itu semua.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Setelah memasuki kamar dan menguncinya, Sasuke merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Ia mulai memijit dahinya seraya memejamkan mata. Pening yang menggerogoti kepala terasa berdenyut dan siap memecahkan otaknya. Ia juga berharap begitu. Setelah otaknya pecah, ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun –termasuk Hinata. Sebisanya ia menenggak minuman beralkohol yang dibelinya di Bar sehabis melihat Hinata bersama pemuda itu di toko perhiasan.

Namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Bayang-bayang itu tidak bisa hilang. Ia kira, dengan sudah lama ia tidak minum minuman yang beralkohol, ia bisa menghilangkan pikiran itu barang sejenak. Ia kira, dengan kunjungannya ke Bar dan bermain bersama wanita-wanita cantik bisa membuatnya melupakan Hinata walau hanya sebentar.

Tapi Sasuke salah. Ia keliru. Dan kini ia sadar, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk melupakan Hinata, ia tak mungkin bisa. Karena Hinata lah wanita yang pertama menarik perhatian Sasuke. Hinata lah wanita yang pertama yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya yang sedingin es. Hinata lah wanita pertama yang mengajari Sasuke arti cinta. Ia tidak yakin bila nanti ia akan mendapat wanita yang lebih sempurna seperti Hinata. Ia tidak yakin karena Hinata lah cinta pertamanya.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia beranjak dari posisinya, berubah menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka laci di lemari kecil, samping tempat tidur. Mengeluarkan sebingkai foto, dan memandangnya secara bekelanjutan. Jemari tangannya bergerak meraba permukaan kaca. Di mana terpajangnya dua wajah pasangan serasi yang tengah tersenyum. Sang wanita tersenyum malu dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Pandangan wanita itu menghindari sorot kamera. Sedangkan pria yang merangkul pinggangnya hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kelakuan sang wanita.

"Hinata..."

Pandangan Sasuke mulai buram.

_Tes..._

Tetes air asin itu mendarat dengan tepat di permukaan bingkai yang berlapis kaca.

"Apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuk membuatmu kembali padaku?"

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Pernikahan Sai dan Hinata sudah dilaksanakan lima bulan lalu. Tak banyak mengundang orang, hanya keluarga dan teman-teman dekat. Neji beserta Hanabi telah memberikan restu pada Hinata yang telah menjelaskan maksud yang sebenarnya. Mereka mendukung rencana Hinata seratus persen. Bila dibutuhkan, mereka siap membantu.

Usia kandungan Hinata telah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Hinata dianjurkan istirahat untuk mempersiapkan kelahirannya. Perutnya semakin membesar dan terasa berat. Namun Hinata kini tengah terlihat di sebuah Toko Peralatan Bayi. Menyongsong hari kelahiran anak pertamanya, Hinata datang seorang diri. Sai sedang sibuk-sibuknya di Studio. Kemahiran _fotography_-nya juga semakin diakui sang bos dan pelanggan lain. Jika Hinata meminta Sai untuk menemaninya ke toko ini, ia pasti bersedia dan meminta cuti pada Kabuto untuk hari ini. Tapi itu tidak dilakukan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sai. Ia juga merasa masih sanggup untuk melakukan ini sendirian.

Memilah-milah baju yang jadi favoritnya, ia mengambil baju warna biru tua yang berhasil menarik hati calon ibu ini.

Menurut hasil USG, janin Hinata berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Pasti tampan. Seperti ayahnya.

Hinata mencelos ketika pikiran itu melintas begitu saja. Seperti ayahnya—seperti Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap baju dengan ukuran kecil itu di tangannya.

Biru tua. Warna favorit Sasuke setelah hitam.

Dengan cepat ia gantung kembali baju tersebut ke asalnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia ambil warna coklat. Ketika hendak membayarnya ke kasir, Hinata terhentikan oleh sebuah suara yang menarik pendengarannya. Ia menoleh cepat menemukan sepesang suami-isteri yang mesra. Sang suami mengelus perut istrinya yang sama besarnya dengan Hinata. Do'a-do'a yang berarti baik dipanjatkan pria yang terus mengelus dan mengamati perut istrinya—berharap anak mereka yang akan segera lahir, diberi karunia oleh Tuhan dan diberikan jalan yang terbaik.

Hinata membuang muka dengan perasaan tak karuan. Sedih pastinya. Tapi ia sendiri juga tahu ia tidak akan bisa seperti itu.

"Seandainya...," gumamnya lirih. Ya, seandainya Uchiha tidak menaruh dendam pada Hyuuga, tdak akan terjadi seperti ini. Seandainya Sasuke tidak pernah mempermainkannya, mugkin ia tidak akan sakit hati. Seandainya keluarganya tidak meminta Hinata untuk balas dendam, mungkin Hinata bisa menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk lari bersamanya.

Ya... seandainya. Seandainya saat itu Hinata menolak perbuatan itu, ia tidak akan pernah merasa semenderita ini. Seandainya ia tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki cinta yang begitu besar untuk Sasuke, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan meninggalkannya secepat ini.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Waktu terus berlalu ketika usia kandungan Hinata telah menginjak bulan kesembilan. Daun-daun yang berguguran mengiringi persalinan Hinata di Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Ketika Hinata mengeluh mulas, Sai segera melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit. Hinata akan segera melahirkan anak pertama. Seharusnya kejadian ini menjadi kejadian yang paling mengharukan sekaligus menegangkan untuk sang suami. Tapi tidak begitu untuk Sai.

Ini memang menegangkan karena inilah hari perjuangan Hinata antara hidup dan matinya. Perjuangannya sebagai seorang ibu. Namun ini tidak terasa mengharukan. Walaupun status Sai sebagai suami Hinata, anak yang akan segera lahir ke dunia itu bukanlah darah daging Sai. Tidak ada ikatan batin sedikitpun dengannya. Walaupun begitu ia tetap prihatin. Ia tetap mengharapkan keduanya berakhir selamat.

Sai tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ketika para perawat dan dokter akan segera membantu persalinan putera pertama mereka. Ia ditahan dan akhirnya hanya duduk di jejeran kursi tunggu depan ruangan dengan perasaan khawatir.

Sai mulai berkeringat dingin ketika Hinata mulai berteriak dari dalam. Ia jadi memikirkan saat ibunya melahirkannya dulu, sama seperti Hinata. Melahirkan puteranya, Sai, tanpa pria yang seharusnya menjadi ayah Sai selama ini. Hinata masih beruntung karena ada pria yang mendampinginya yaitu Sai sendiri. Sementara ibu Sai? Ia hanya sendirian tanpa figur suami yang bisa menjadikannya ayah untuk Sai. Sai tidak pernah mengenal ayah selain seorang pria yang beberapa waktu lalu dikabarkan meninggal dunia di tengah skandalnya dengan perusahaan Hyuuga.

Ayah yang telah meninggalkannya besera ibunya sendirian. Ayah yang dibencinya.

"Ibu... akan aku balaskan dendam Ibu...," gumamnya lirih beserta sorot marah yang kentara di wajah pucatnya.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Sasuke menghela napas lelah ketika ia berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit dengan langkah pelan. Tidak ada gunanya ia di sini. Hanya menonton adegan romantis Sakura dan Naruto saja.

Pada awalnya ia kemari juga diajak Naruto karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura praktek sebagai dokter gigi. Sasuke beserta pacar Sakura itu mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Namun setelah prakteknya selesai, mereka malah bermesraan berdua di ruangan Sakura. Dan di sini lah Sasuke sekarang. Melangkah untuk pulang.

Saat ia melewati ruang bersalin, ia dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan yang terasa familiar baginya. Padahal ruang bersalin masih harus masuk ke dalam dan teriakan itu biasanya tidak pernah sampai terdengar ke lorong koridor seperti ini.

Ia berhenti, masih mematung disitu. Tiba-tiba perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Otak cerdasnya mencoba menghitung. Ia terbelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Mungkinkah?

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Hinata berteriak kencang memanggil sebuah nama di antara kesakitannya. Ia mengejan demi mengeluarkan bayi tidak berdosa yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia masih mencoba bertahan hidup samapai saat ini.

'_Kaasan_, apa aku dapat sekuat _Okaasan_? Apa aku sanggup?'

"Sasuke...!" Hinata berteriak memanggil nama yang sudah dua kali disebutnya.

Keringat bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram sprai ranjangnya kuat-kuat. Matanya terpejam menahan nyeri yang luar biasa. Sementara dokter dan beberapa perawat memberi aba-aba dan mencoba menyemangati Hinata yang masih harus berjuang demi kelahiran putera pertamanya.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dari sumber suara yang didengarnya. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu tersebut, masuk, dan menutupnya pelan. Di lorong ini tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Di ujung lorong, ada sebuah pintu yang pria itu duga sebagai tempat bersalin wanita yang dicintainya, Hinata. Ia menelan ludah, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya ketika teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya. Jerit kesakitan menyerukan namanya. Sasuke yakin itu benar-benar Hinata.

Pandangan Sasuke begitu nanar. Hinata dalam kesakitan. wanita itu harus menahan kesakitan. Demi seorang bayi yang menantikan kehidupan. Hinata sedang melawan maut demi melahirkan anak mereka.

Sasuke dikagetkan saat pintu bersalin dibuka seketika oleh seorang perawat yang terlihat panik.

"Anda suami dari Hinata_-san_?" tanya perawat itu. Sasuke hanya diam tak mengerti. Perawat itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya lebih jelas, "Anda yang bernama Sasuke?" Suster itu mengira bahwa nama yang disebutkan pasiennya adalah suami pasien tersebut.

Pria bermata _onyx_ ini tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi dengan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Hinata-san memanggil nama Anda berkali-kali. Belau sepertinya membutuhkan keberadaan Anda di sampingnya."

"Bawa saya sekarang juga, Suster!"

Suster tersebut memprsilahkan Sasuke masuk setelah memberikan pakaian steril.

Sasuke melangkah dengan kaki gemetar melihat apa yang sesuatu yang amat mengerikan. Baru kali ini ia merasa setakut ini—takut kehilangan. Oleh karena itu, ia mendekat ke ranjang tempat Hinata. Ia ambil tangan wanita itu yang berkeringat dan bergetar hebat. Biarlah walau Hinata mencengkram tangan Sasuke sampai berdarah demi menahan sakitnya yang tak terbendung. Yang penting Sasuke ada di sini, menyemangati Hinata dan ada untuknya.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Perempuan berambut panjang itu masih berbaring lemah dengan mata sayu yang terus memperhatikan Sasuke dan seorang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Peluh masih nampak di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Putera kita," bisik Sasuke tepat di samping Hinata yang masih memperhatikannya bersama putera mereka. Hinata melirik pada bayi di gendongan Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun tersirat kesedihan di matanya.

Mungkin hari ini ia bahagia. Karena ia baru saja melahirkan anak pertamanya, dan sang ayah dari bayi ini ada di sampingnya. Namun ketika mengingat hari esok ketika putranya tidak akan bisa mengenal Sasuke sebagai ayahnya, tak urung Hinata bersedih. Ia tetap harus melaksanakan rencananya. Ia tak boleh bersikap senang atas kehadiran Sasuke, kehadiran pria itu, atau pun cinta yang terpancar tulus darinya.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Sasuke, halus. Hinata tidak ingin mendengar nada Sasuke yang halus itu. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya sekali mendengar nada yang begitu lembut yang membuatnya percaya pada Sasuke.

Hanya sekali. Di malam itu yang menjadi titik utama dari kehidupan putera pertamanya. Malam yang sangat berarti bagi Hinata, namun tak ingin diingatnya. Malam yang menjadi kesalahannya.

"Sudah...," jawab Hinata lemah. "Namanya Tadashi."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Itu pemberian suamiku. Bagus bukan?" tanya Hinata setengah menyindir.

Dan perubahan Sasuke bisa dilihat Hinata dari tubuhnya yang terlihat mengejang. Wajah yang sebelumnya cerah berkat pertemuan yang tidak terencanakan, kembali kaku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat dirinya tanpa Hinata. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah berandai-andai dengan nama Uchiha sebagai marga anak tersebut. Baru ia ingat bahwa Hinata sudah bersuami dan memiliki keluarganya yang baru. Dan ini menegaskannya, bahwa Hinata tidak mungkin lagi ia miliki.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu tidak beranjak dari posisinya walaupun bayi mereka telah diambil alih seorang perawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke ruangan khusus bayi. Ia masih menemani Hinata di situ dan Hinata tidak terlihat keberatan. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya tidak ingin berdebat dan membuang energinya yang sudah habis. Ia juga tidak ingin memusingkan pikirannya dengan bersusah-susah mengusir Sasuke.

Seorang suster keluar dari ruangan Hinata dan bertemu pria berambut hitam bermata senada dengan pria yang barusan masuk menemani Hinata di ruangannya. Ciri-ciri fisiknya memang mirip dengan pria barusan, hanya kulit pria ini lebih cerah dari yang satunya. Suster tadi berpikir dalam hati, sebenarnya siapa ayah dari bayi yang sekarang berada di kotak yang di dorongnya saat ini? Ataukah pria ini adalah salah satu kerabat dari pria yang dipanggilnya masuk ke dalam tadi?

"Suster, bagaimana kondisi istri saya?" tanya pria yang baru saja kembali dari toilet itu.

"Anda istri Hinata-_san_?" tanya suster itu dengan kening berkerut.

"I-ini putra Hinata? Ini anakanya?" Sai tidak menanggapi pertanyaan suster barusan dan malah tertarik dengan seorang bayi berambut gelap yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Iya. Anda suami Hinata-_san_?" suster tadi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Iya, Suster."

"Lho, bukannya suami Hinata-_san_ itu Sasuke-_san_? Sekarang ia ada di ruangan Hinata-_san_, menunggunya ketika Hinata-_san _memanggil namanya. Saya kira Sasuke-_san_ suami Hinata_-san_," ucap suster dengan mata coklat itu, gamblang.

"Begitu?" tanya Sai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Benar. Saya permisi ke ruangan khusus bayi dulu."

Sai mengangguk ketika suster tersebut melangkah kembali.

Pria berambut hitam pekat itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kini ia hanya menatap Hinata yang masih terbaring tak berdaya, dan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya seraya menciumi punggung tangan gadis itu, dari celah pintu ruangan.

Hinata yang sempat melihatnya dari tempat tidur pun memanggil dengan suara yang masih lemah, "Sai-_kun_?"

Sontak pria di sampingnya mengarahkan pandangan menuju pintu ruangan yang berada di belakangnya.

Sai mendekat, ia mengambil tempat di sisi lain Hinata yang kosong—bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. Pandangannya dingin terhadap Sasuke, namun pandangannya hangat terhadap Hinata. "Kau sudah mendingan, Hinata? Masih sakit?" suaranya khawatir.

Hanya anggukan lemah yang ia terima. Tentu sakit rasanya. Setelah menjalankan persalinan normal, ia harus sakit kembali oleh jahitan di daerah sensitifnya. Sai semakin mendekat. Tak menghiraukan Sasuke sama sekali yang hanya menatapnya diam. Ia mengecup lembut kening Hinata membuat pria yang berada di samping lain cemburu.

Sasuke tahu di mana perannya saat ini. Ia lebih terlihat seperti pengganggu di antara sepasang suami-isteri di hadapannya. Bahkan semenjak kedatangan Sai ke ruangan ini, Sasuke tidak disapanya samasekali. Ini juga membuktikan bahwa Sai tidak pernah mengharapkannya ada.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Hinata menatap refleksinya di cermin sekali lagi. Wanita 22 tahun ini merapikan kerah kemejanya yang agak kusut. Rambutnya yang diikat tinggi membuatnya terlihat lebih _fresh_. Ia terlihat seperti empat tahun lalu. Sosok seorang ibu jelas tidak dapat terlihat dengan kasat mata jika tidak mengenal Hinata lebih dalam.

Kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut membungkus tubuhnya dengan rapi. Pakaian formal sengaja dikenakannya untuk memasuki Uchiha Hotel yang telah dijanjikan Mikoto dua tahun lalu. Tentu Sai mempertimbangkan waktu dua tahun ini setelah ia memperhitungkan segalanya. Agar Hinata bisa dengan cepat melaksanakan tugasnya setelah beres masa persalinan dan masa asi ekslusif selama enam bulan untuk putera mereka. Tadashi mereka titipkan kepada Hanabi sementara mereka sedang bekerja.

Setelah Sai mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke Kantor, barulah ia pergi untuk menuju tempat kerjanya sendiri. Hinata melangkah memasuki Lobby Hotel yang terkesan mewah dengan cat krem dengan aksen gold dan coklat. Memasuki lantai paling atas, di mana staf setinggi Direktur berada.

Di depan pintunya tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke beserta jabatan yang ia dapat. Namun sebelum masuk, Hinata menemui seseorang wanita berambut merah yang ada di kursi sekertaris di depan pintu sang direktur.

"Saya mau menemui Uchiha_-sama_. Apa Beliau ada di ruangannya?"

Wanita berambut merah itu menatapnya sengit. Mata tajam di balik lensa kacamata itu mendelik tak senang. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada map yang berada di tangan Hinata.

"Anda mau melamar pekerjaan? Bisakah Anda menyimpannya di sini saja? Saya akan menyampaikannya pada Sasuke-_sama_ nanti."

"Saya sudah diterima di sini atas pernyataan Mikoto-_sama_. Saya hanya akan memberikan data diri. Kalau begitu, saya serahkan saja kepada Anda." Hinata meletakan mapnya di meja sekertaris Sasuke itu. Kemudian ia berbalik hendak pergi dan menunggu panggilan berikutnya.

Mengerti dengan nama 'Mikoto' yang notabene pemilik Uchiha Corporation, Karin segera memanggil wanita itu kembali. Dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan.

"Anda silahkan masuk ke ruangan Sasuke_-sama_," ucap Karin setelah memberi informasi pada Sasuke lewat telepon. Setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan Karin, Sasuke mempersilahkan wanita yang katanya dimasukkan oleh Mikoto ke Hotel ini menjadi pegawainya.

Pintu diketuk oleh Hinata sebanyak tiga kali. Terdengar suara Sasuke yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian-kejadian lalu. Namun ia coba mengenyahkan bayang-bayang. Ia yang kemarin bukan lagi dia yang sekarang. Semuanya telah berubah saat Uchiha menjungkirbalikkan keadaan ekonominya.

Hinata memutar kenop pintu, mendorongnya, dan masuk ke dalam. Gadis itu menutup pintunya kembali. Di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Silahkan duduk." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen yang dikerjakannya, menuju wanita berkemeja putih bersama mapnya.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar menatap wanita itu. Wanita yang menguncir rambut panjangnya dengan poni yang setia membingkai wajahnya sedari dulu. Mata lavender pucat yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu keluarga, Hyuuga.

_Hyuuga Hinata. Mengapa ia bisa ada di sini?_

**-TBC-**

Yang udah ripyu chapter kemarin:

**Vipris**, **Rei-no-otome**, **Seichi**, **Hyuuga Haura**, **Uzumaki Panda**, **KatouChii**, **Chai Mol**, **SasuHina-Fans**, **Upe Jun**, **harunaru chan muach**,** Satsuki-chan, Masahiro Night Seiran**, **Kurochi Agitohana**, **mayra gaara**, **Pitophoy**, **UZUMAKI YUKI**, **Uchiha Kagoure chan**, **Michle**, **Haruno Aoi**, **Tsuki Hikari Kagayaku**, **rasni**, **.in**.

Arigatou gozaimasu...

Review lagi ya... ^^


End file.
